Señales intermitentes
by Ireri karari
Summary: Después de regresar a su pueblo natal Bertholt no puede deja de pensar en las palabras que Reiner le dijo alguna vez -cuando regresemos debes decirle a Annie lo que sientes - pero ¿Cómo podría ella aceptarlo si él nunca hizo nada para ganársela? ¿Debería arriesgarse a ser rechazado o mejor ser solo amigos? [AnniexBerth] Reiner, Ymir.
1. ¿Qué quieres de mi? Parte 1

NA: Al empezar esta historia creí que estaba escribiendo una comedia pero luego se me fue de las manos y terminó siendo un poco más serio, de todas formas tendrá su toque de humor. Esta historia la había empezando diferente pero decidí cambiar el desarrollo de la historia por lo que lo he modificado un poco.

Esta historia se desarrolla en la misteriosa ciudad de los titanes en el supuesto de que el trio de titanes haya tenido éxito y hayan regresado a casa. Por lo tengo me vi obligada a crear OC pues obviamente más gente vive ahí y la convivencia es inevitable. Pero creí que sería divertido basar los OC en las personalidades de los otros personajes favoritos de SNK. Tal vez puedan adivinar qué otro personaje está discretamente incluido.

CAPÍTULO 1. ¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MI? PARTE 1

Amanecía y el sol desaparecía lentamente las sombras de la noche y entre aquellas figuras iluminadas por la cálida luz estaba Bertholt contemplando la casa de Annie al otro lado del camino. Escondido entre los matorrales y árboles cercanos que no eran de mucha ayuda dado que era un hombre muy alto y agacharse junto a los matorrales no era suficiente, pero aun así ahí estaba esperando. El plan era que cuando aquella pequeña muchacha saliera de casa él la encontraría "de casualidad", entonces recorrerían juntos el camino hacia el cuartel general, porque aún eran soldados y debían ir a reportarse, en el camino él le haría galantes cumplidos, se comportaría como todo un gallardo caballero y ella entonces notaría el gran partido que él podía ser. Dicen que las mujeres no pueden resistir los halagos y buenas maneras de un joven amable y de buenas intenciones, justo como lo era él. Era un plan perfecto, pero los nervios habían sido sus constantes compañeros y hoy no era la excepción ¡Sobre todo en ese momento! Le sudaban las manos y las tenía que limpiar constantemente en el pantalón. ¿Cómo iba Annie a querer tomar su mano así toda mojada? Apretó los ojos y ensayó en voz baja lo que tenía planeado decir o algo así.

\- Buenos días, que casualidad verte por aquí, Ah, ¿vives allí? Qué coincidencia, me queda de paso. No, no es molestia, vamos juntos. ¿Te cambiaste el peinado? ¿No? Es el mismo desde hace años, no me había dado cuenta, no, sí, sí me había dado cuenta… me gustan mucho las rubias… no, no todas las rubias, sólo tú….

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – una conocida voz interrumpió su torpe soliloquio. Una voz que le gustaba escuchar pero que no esperaba escuchar. Annie estaba de pie junto a él. El chico la miró, sentía que le habían arrojado un balde de agua helada en la cabeza.

\- Yo… Yo… estaba buscando… buscando…. gusanos para ir a pescar – dijo rápidamente y escarbó la tierra en busca de uno.

Annie sin decir nada se agachó junto a él, removió la tierra un poco con sus manos, encontró un gusano, lo tomó y lo puso en la mano del muchacho quien se puso rojo, no solo por la acción de Annie, sino porque en realidad él odiaba los gusanos, le daba asco ver como se retorcía en su mano pero no podía aventarlo o gritar en frente de ella, tenía que ser fuerte. Otro gusano se retorció en la tierra y también terminó en las manos de Bertholt quien no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado.

\- Gracias – dijo él con esfuerzo.

Annie miró inexpresivamente a Bertholt por unos segundos, de repente ella golpeó las manos del chico para que aquellos bichos salieran volando. Él se sintió aliviado por un momento, antes de encontrarse con la mirada de la rubia. Se puso de pie inmediatamente, Annie hizo lo mismo y se sacudió las manos llenas de tierra.

\- Te vi desde que llegaste – le dijo Annie – hace horas.

Bertholt no sabía que decir ¿cómo explicar lo que estaba haciendo? Lo mejor era huir, pedir disculpas y retirarse, sí, era lo mejor.

\- Yo… lo siento, tengo que irme ahora – Bertholt se dio media vuelta listo para huir pero Annie agarró la manga de su camisa para detenerlo ¿Eso significaba algo? ¿No quería que se fuera? La volteó a ver por encima del hombro, desde su altura solo podía ver el rubio cabello de la chica.

\- ¿A qué viniste? – Le preguntó Annie nuevamente sin levantar la vista.

\- No… yo no… - intentó excusarse el muchacho

\- No soy tonta, Bertholt. ¿Por qué otra razón estarías aquí? Viniste a verme ¿Qué quieres?

Bertholdt tragó saliva y la volteó a ver, no pudo decir nada. Las palabras no salían de su boca. Quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Annie suspiró con hartazgo al no encontrar respuesta.

\- Si no tienes nada que decir está bien– dijo la chica finalmente – pero no te quiero ver afuera de mi casa otra vez, ve a buscar gusanos a otra parte.

Annie esperó por un momento alguna réplica de él pero al no obtenerla se marchó a su casa. Bertholt sintió que se le hacía un hoyo en el estómago. ¿Qué debía hacer hora?

\- Bertholt – escuchó la voz de Annie que lo llamaba desde la entrada de su casa – La próxima vez llama a la puerta y no te quedes como tonto merodeando afuera – y dicho esto cerró la puerta.

¿Que llamara a la puerta? ¿Era una invitación para venir a visitarla? Sintió que no todo estaba perdido, su visita no había sido en vano. Definitivamente regresaría, llamaría a la puerta y traería con él algún regalo para ella y para su padre. Su padre, Bertholdt tragó saliva, otro problema con el que enfrentarse. Si la iba a visitar ¿No sería interrogado por el Señor Leonhardt? No sabía qué clase de persona era dado que nunca había hablado con él, pero bien sabía lo duro que había sido con su hija. Era demasiada presión, pero tenía que hacerlo ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Si quería a la chica tenía que hacerlo, las cosas buenas no son fáciles de conseguir.

x

Annie cerró la puerta y suspiró, era la tercera vez que veía a Bertholt por los alrededores de su casa, pero esa había sido la primera vez que ella había salido para ver qué quería y no había obtenido respuesta.

\- ¿Supiste que quería ese chico Hoover? – preguntó el padre de Annie quien estaba sentado en la cocina bebiendo una taza de té.

Annie solo se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Le dijiste que no lo quiero ver por aquí otra vez?

\- Si

\- Bien – respondió el Sr. Leonhardt.

\- Le dije que si tenía algún asunto aquí que llamara a la puerta.

\- ¿En serio? me pregunto si lo hará – el padre de Annie soltó una pequeña risa irónica se levantó y salió de la cocina.

Annie miró por la ventana. Bertholdt ya se había ido ¿Regresaría para llamar a su puerta? Sabía lo difícil que sería para él, sería un completo desastre, Annie sonrió ante la idea. Ella sabía que lo ponía nervoso, ya no era tan inseguro como antes, no con los demás pero ante ella a veces parecía que estaba a punto de mojarse en los pantalones ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Le tenía tanto miedo o le gustaba? ¿Ambas quizá? De todas formas ella no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, tenía que seguir entrenando ya que aún había otras misiones a las que podía ser asignada en cualquier momento. Otra misión. Le preocupaba que fuera otra vez una de largo plazo, años nuevamente lejos de casa sin saber si podría regresar. Pero no sólo eso, se sentía avergonzada por haber fallado en la última misión, había fallado en convertirse en una guerrera y por lo que había escuchado, pues no conocía los detalles y no recordaba mucho, ella incluso había sido una molestia para Reiner y Bertholt pues tuvieron que rescatarla, después de todo el tiempo y el esfuerzo invertido sentía que lo había echado a perder y, sentía que había defraudado a su padre aunque él no le hubiera dicho nada y se hubiera alegrado por su regreso. Precisamente, tenía otros problemas como para preocuparse por Bertholt merodeando por su casa, tal vez aquel chico titán pensaba jugarle alguna mala broma por haberle causado tantos problemas y se había puesto nervioso porque lo había descubierto. No. Difícilmente haría algo así.

Annie se alistó para salir hacia el cuartel militar. Tenía que usar un uniforme sencillo, pantalones verde oscuro y playera café. Cuando estuvo lista salió de casa. Gracias a Bertholdt ya iba tarde… otra vez.

x

Bertholt y Reiner se encontraban formados en fila junto con otros guerreros en el cuartel militar, Annie aún no llegaba.

\- ¿No que ibas a pasar por Annie? – le pregunto Reiner - ¿Qué pasó?

\- No quise molestarla y tenía que atender otros asuntos – mintió Bertholt quien miró el lugar vacío donde ella debería estar. Estaba preocupado de que no llegara antes del pase de lista porque entonces estaría en problemas, sentía que era su culpa por haberla hecho perder el tiempo en la mañana. Aunque tampoco es que Annie fuera precisamente puntual.

\- Me pregunto si esta vez no se salva – dijo la chica que estaba a la derecha del lugar vacío de Annie – sería divertido ver qué clase de castigo le ponen.

El subcomandante, entró al cuartel y todos se pusieron firmes. Se dispuso a tomar lista. En ese momento Annie entró al cuartel calmadamente y se formó en su lugar. El subcomandante la miró de reojo pero continuó con el pase de lista. Eran solo 20 guerreros presentes. Al menos eran 20 los que formaban parte del escuadrón con el poder del titán. Al finalizar el pase de lista el subcomandante tenía un anuncio que dar.

\- La próxima semana será la ceremonia oficial para otorgar los nuevos rangos a aquellos que se han ganado un ascenso, se consideró la experiencia que han ganado en batalla y los éxitos de las misiones, estos serán los nuevos líderes de escuadra y por supuesto que después tendrán que hacer el examen físico y teórico para que se les asigne su nuevo rango de manera definitiva, siéntanse orgullosos.

EL subcomandante hizo una seña con la cabeza para dar la entrada a su asistente, era una chica joven, tenía en la mano algunos documentos, se los entregó al subcomandante quien miró la lista de nombres y se dispuso a leerlos.

\- Los futuros cabos, líderes de escuadra serán Hissel Scott, Evan Mortimer, Ivan Fischer, Eva Benz, Reiner Braun y Bertholt Hoover, felicidades jóvenes. Esta será su última semana como guerreros. Eso es todo. Pueden retirarse.

Todos esperaban que el subcomandante saliera para poder hablar sobre los nuevos ascensos. Bertholt pensó en toda la responsabilidad que tendría que asumir ahora y también estaba extrañado de que Annie no hubiera sido mencionada dado que ella fue parte de la misión en las murallas.

\- Casi lo olvido – dijo el subcomandante antes de retirarse - Leonhardt

Al escuchar su nombre Annie sintió que se le hacía un hueco en el estómago pero trató de no mostrarlo ¿Acaso se le había olvidado mencionar su nombre con los demás?

\- Llegas tarde otra vez –comenzó a decir el subcomandante - y parece no importarte siquiera, veamos si tres meses trabajando en los almacenes te enseñan algo de responsabilidad y por cada minuto que llegues tarde a reportarte al almacén será una semana más trabajando ahí ¿Quedó claro, Leonhardt?

\- Sí, señor.

Algunas risas ahogadas se escucharon entre los compañeros pero fueron apagadas por la mirada del subcomandante que finalmente salió del lugar seguido por la asistente. La chica junto a Annie comenzó a reír. Nadie quería ser enviado a los almacenes, era trabajo pesado y sucio, todo lleno de polvo y harina todo el tiempo además de las ratas, claro.

\- Al fin te castigaron – dijo la chica riendo – ya se habían tardado, oye, que además ¿no estabas tú en la misión de las murallas? Ni te mencionaron siquiera. ¿Tan mal te fue? – Se burló.

\- Cierra la boca, Hissel – dijo Reiner detrás de ella – Si alguien no debía subir de rango eres tú, vas a llevar a tu escuadra a la muerte.

\- ¡Reiner! – dijo la chica alegremente ignorando lo que le habían dicho. Se apresuró a tomar a Reiner del brazo – Felicidades, no me sorprende que nos hayan mencionado, ves cómo somos tal para cual, los único que me entristece es que nos van a separar.

Mientras Reiner trataba de quitarse de encima a Hissel, Annie solo se dio la vuelta para irse. Salió del lugar, se podían escuchar lo cuchicheos de los demás dentro del cuartel.

\- Annie, espera – Bertholt fue tras ella cuando la vio salir – es mi culpa que te hayan castigado. Yo te retrasé. Lo siento.

\- No importa – le respondió – aunque hoy me hayas demorado no era la primera vez que llego tarde, no es tu culpa.

Bertholdt la miró, se veía preocupada, tal vez para los demás su rostro era siempre el mismo pero la había observado tanto tiempo que conocía las leves expresiones que mostraba y ahora se veía que no pasa por un buen momento ¿realmente le preocupaba su castigo o el hecho de no haber sido ascendida?

\- Lamento que no te hayan nombrado – dijo aquel alto muchacho - tú estuviste con nosotros en las murallas, deberían reconocer tu trabajo también. Yo puedo hablar con el capitán y explicarle…

\- ¿Explicarle qué? – lo interrumpió Annie – No hay nada que explicar, yo fallé. No fui de gran ayuda al final.

\- ¡No es verdad! Sin toda la información que nos diste no hubiéramos podido planear nuestra estrategia y por eso lo logramos. Gracias a eso, gracias a ti.

Annie se quedó pensativa, dudando si lo que le decía podría ser verdad.

\- De todas maneras – dijo ella finalmente – no creo que yo pueda ser un líder. No soy buena para trabajar en equipo lo sabes bien. Seguro que eso lo tuvieron en cuenta para tomar su decisión.

\- Pero… si fuera el caso yo tampoco soy apto para el puesto de líder.

\- Tal vez sí, tal vez no. No dejes que Reiner tome todas las decisiones siempre.

Bertholt no supo que decir, Annie tenía razón. Reiner hablaba más que él y tomaba casi todas las decisiones.

\- Deberías intentar pasar tiempo con otras personas y no solo con él – le aconsejó Annie.

Si pasara más tiempo con alguien más sería contigo, pensó Bertholdt, tal vez debería proponérselo ahora mismo ¿Qué sería bueno decirle? ¿Entrenamos juntos? ¿Quieres que demos un paseo? ¿Vamos a comer? ¿Puedo pasar por ti cada mañana y asegurarme de que no llegues tarde? Sí, eso parecía una buena idea. El chico ser armó de valor para hacerle alguna propuesta.

\- Sí, tienes… tienes razón – comenzó a decir Bertholt quien empezó a sudar frío - creo que estaría bien si pasara más tiempo sin Reiner con… con otras personas, y si… si tú quieres podríamos….

\- ¡Bertholdt! – Una chica llegó corriendo y tomó la mano del moreno y lo jaló para llevárselo. Bertholt quedó sorprendido y sin palabras por la intrusión desafortunada de aquella – Ven, vamos.

La chica iba a acompañada por otro más.

\- Vamos a ir a la ciudad para brindar en honor a ustedes por su ascenso – Dijo aquel compañero intruso dándole una palmada en la espalda y empujándolo para que caminara. La otra chica lo continuó jalando y entre los dos llevaban a Bertholt hacia el otro lado, él se resistió un poco y volteo a ver a Annie quien solo observaba la escena.

\- Ah, si – dijo su compañera de escuadrón viendo que Bertholt le prestaba atención a Annie– Puedes ir tú también si quieres chica del almacén.

\- Suena bien – contestó Annie – pero no gracias – ella miró a Bertholt, realmente esperaba ver alguna reacción de él. O si solo se dejaría arrastrar por los demás como siempre.

Bertholt no supo que hacer, por un momento su mente quedó en blanco, realmente quería quedarse ahí con Annie, había estado tan cerca de dar un primer paso, tan cerca, pero sus compañeros eran demasiado insistentes ni siquiera estaban preguntándole si quería ir, solo lo arrastraban y no quería ser grosero con ellos, no podía serlo. Y en lo que sus pensamientos ponían un orden ya había sido arrastrado lejos de Annie. Bertholdt recapacitó por un segundo y se detuvo en seco, sus compañeros no pudieron seguir jalándolo más, claramente era más fuerte que ellos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la chica

Bertholdt miró hacia atrás pero Annie ya se había marchado.

\- Soy un idiota – murmuró para sí mismo.

XXX

NA: Gracias por leer hasta el final, y se agradecen los reviews que de eso vivimos los aficionados escritores de fanfics ¿no?


	2. ¿Qué quieres de mi? Parte 2

**CAPITULO 2 ¿Qué quieres de mí? Parte 2**

En una de las tabernas del pueblo, los jóvenes soldados brindaban por aquellos que habían sido promovidos. Reiner era el más popular entre sus compañeros, como siempre. Bertholt estaba sentado a su lado bebiendo en silencio, pensativo. Cuando su amigo llamó su atención, se notaba que ya había bebido más de la cuenta.

\- ¡Hey! Bertholt cuéntales como fuiste el héroe en la última batalla en las murallas, es una gran historia y aunque no lo parezca – continuó Reiner – Es más fuerte que yo… pero sólo un poco.

\- ¿De verdad? - Exclamó Hissel – cuéntanos entonces.

Toda la atención fue para él, algo que rara vez sucedía.

\- No, no es tan buena historia – dijo Bertholt. De verdad era una historia que no quería contar, había sido muy difícil haber tendido que destruir aquel lugar donde había pasado muchos años y que de alguna manera había sido un hogar. Además de que esa historia involucraría a Annie y no quería hablar de eso.

\- No seas modesto – exclamó su amigo – si no quieres yo la cuento.

Sus compañeros pidieron otra ronda de tragos y se dispusieron a escuchar a Reiner.

\- No es una buena historia, de verdad – insistió Bertholt.

\- ¡Que va! – dijo Reiner ignorándolo y comenzó a contar la historia – debo admitir que fue una batalla difícil e incluso yo me encontraba bastante herido y me iba a tomar tiempo en regenerarme, entonces Bertholt hizo su aparición, solo con su transformación destruyó la mitad de los soldados humanos. Fue pan comido. Pero creo que esa parte ya se las he contado… lo difícil fue cuando llegó al centro de las murallas, claro que andaba un poco distraído porque estaba buscando a…

Un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa interrumpió a Reiner. Bertholt se levantó, se veía disgustado. Todos guardaron silencio nunca lo había visto así.

\- Dije que no es una buena historia y es mejor que vayas cerrando la boca – le dijo aquel alto muchacho a su imprudente amigo. Reiner y Bertholt cruzaron miradas y Reiner comprendió que era mejor cambiar el tema.

\- Es mejor no aburrir a los demás con historiar tontas- dijo Reiner – mejor que Evan nos cuente de sus hazañas.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo? – reprochó Evan

\- Sí ¿Por qué él? Las historias de Evan son aburridas – dijo Hissel.

\- ¿Y por qué no nos cuentas mejor tú algo? – respondió Evan al comentario de su compañera.

Mientras los demás continuaban con las discusiones y habladurías Bertholt se retiró y salió de la taberna. Miró el cielo, comenzaba a anochecer. Reiner salió a ver a su amigo.

\- ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó

Bertholt asintió, sin decir nada.

\- Lo lamento – se disculpó Reiner – no debí abrir la boca, no pensé que te enojarías por contar un poco de…

\- No es por la batalla – lo interrumpió su amigo.

Reiner lo miró, aquella historia involucraba el rescate de Annie, pero él no entendía por qué no quería contarlo. Ni siquiera él conocía la historia completa. Solo sabía que su colosal amigo la había buscado a pesar de las órdenes de retirada. Había tenido éxito en ello ¿Por qué no quería contarlo? ¿Qué no era una historia heroica? Pero por ahora no quiso preguntar más.

\- Solo dame un momento – pidió Berthtolt

Reiner le dio una palmada en el hombro y entró a la taberna nuevamente dejando a su amigo solo. Bertholt miró el cielo anaranjado, suspiró. Decidió dar un paseo, no sentía ganas de seguir escuchando a sus compañeros. Caminó por el pueblo al que tanto habían querido regresar, recorrió las calles y callejones, finalmente sus pasos lo llevaron hacia el lago en las afueras del pueblo.

Tal vez debería ir a buscar a Annie, ir a su tocar a la puerta de su casa, invitarla dar un paseo con él, solo eso, un paseo bajo las estrellas aunque fuera en silencio, con su compañía estaría satisfecho. Tal vez si tenía suerte ella lo invitaría a pasar a su casa, a tomar un poco de té. Bertholt dejó volar su imaginación.

 _Annie abre la puerta de su casa. Bertholt está recargado en el marco de la puerta, le sonríe_

 _Buenas noches, bella dama._

 _Bertholt ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _No podía pasar un segundo más sin verte._

 _Annie se sonroja._

 _¿Te gustaría pasar a tomar una taza de té? – lo invita tímidamente._

 _Bertholt acepta la invitación. Sentado en la mesa de la cocina mira a Annie preparar el té. Poner agua en la tetera y ponerla al fuego. Annie pone dos tazas en la mesa, cuando pone la taza de Bertholt frente a él, este aprovecha para tomar las manos de Annie._

 _Tus manos están frías- le dice para luego besarlas._

 _Annie se sonroja. Bertholt la jala hacia él lentamente pero con decisión, la sienta en sus piernas. Ambos se miran. Annie rodea el cuello de él. Acercan sus labios, muy cerca…._

Bertholt sacude la cabeza. No, imposible que algo así pase como si nada. Una chica como ella no podría caer en tales cursilerías. Después de todo Annie era de esas personas de conversación parca, cínica, con ese humor seco que la caracterizaba, pero que a él se le hacía tan interesante de escuchar, incluso divertido. La próxima vez que la viera haría su mejor esfuerzo para mantener una conversación con ella.

Entonces vio algo que lo detuvo en seco. No muy lejos de allí, agachada junto al lago iluminada con los últimos rayos del sol estaba Annie ¿Qué hacía ahí? Cerró y abrió los ojos un par de veces para asegurarse de que no estuviera imaginando cosas. No, era ella en realidad. Sus pies y su deseo por verla lo llevaron inconscientemente en esa dirección. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca vio que la chica miraba un gato que bebía leche de un plato que seguramente ella le había llevado. Quiso acercarse más pero se veía tan tranquila e incluso sonreía al pequeño felino ¿Alguna vez le dedicaría a él un sonrisa? Podría haberse quedado ahí por horas, solo observando la escena.

Una idea vino a la mente del muchacho; ese era el lugar y el momento perfecto para confesar sus sentimientos y decirle cuando le gustaba; el lago, el anochecer, estaban solos, la atmosfera perfecta, no podía fallar, al fin sabría si podría ser correspondido. No pudo evitar imaginar nuevamente una escena perfecta.

 _Te ves hermosa esta noche – dice Bertholt acercándose con una varonil sonrisa que la hace sonrojar_

 _¿Qué haces aquí?¿Cómo me encontraste? – pregunta la joven rubia._

 _Berholt se acerca a ella y acaricia su mejilla._

 _No hay momento en el que no sepa dónde estás. Estamos conectados y somos el uno para el otro ¿lo sabes verdad?_

 _Annie desvía la mirada, asiente. Él toma suavemente su barbilla para dirigir su rostro hacía el del él. Se agacha para besarla, ella tiene que pararse en las puntas sus pies. Sus labios se encuentran, él rodea con sus brazos su cintura para cargarla y continuar el beso._

Bertholt se golpeó las mejillas un par de veces para volver a la realidad. Respiró profundo para armarse de valor. No es imposible, se repitió a sí mismo un par de veces. Titubeo un poco pero finalmente caminó hacia adelante, al hacerlo llamó la atención del gato quien se asustó y huyó perdiéndose de vista. Annie se notaba un poco sorprendida, se levantó buscando al intruso con un gesto de disgusto y su mirada encontró a Bertholt.

\- ¿No deberías estar festejando? – preguntó Annie.

\- Ya... se terminó – Respondió Bertholt

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Quería dar un paseo y terminé aquí de casualidad ¿Tú… tú que haces aquí?

\- No quería regresar a casa aún, pero ya es tarde supongo que es hora de volver, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Bertholt no se movió de su lugar. Estaba nervioso, le sudaban las manos pero estaba decidido. Era el momento perfecto y ya no podía dejar pasar más tiempo.

\- Te…. Te ves hermosa esta noche – dijo Bertholt sin pensarlo más.

Annie lo miró en silencio por un momento sin estar segura de cómo responder a un cumplido.

\- Gracias – le respondió – tú te ves… alto, como siempre.

\- Eh… gracias.

\- Me voy – dijo Annie despidiéndose.

\- Espera – le dijo Bertholt al mismo tiempo que, sin pensarlo, como un reflejo tomó la mano de Annie para detenerla. Sentía que en su desesperación por que no se fuera había apretado demasiado fuerte su pequeña mano. Cuando se percató de lo que hacía la soltó y cerró los ojos, apretándolos con temor, casi estaba seguro de que Annie terminaría lanzándolo al lago pero no fue así. Bertholt abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Annie frente a él, parecía esperar a que él hablara.

\- Yo… - comenzó a decir el joven – Te… tengo algo importarte que decirte.

Annie no respondió, dirigió su mirada al lago. Aunque no lo mirara Bertholt sabía que le estaba prestando atención.

\- De verdad creo que te ves hermosa esta noche o cualquier noche o día. Perdona que te lo diga tan bruscamente pero es lo primero que se me viene a la mente cuanto te veo. No me puedo concentrar en lo que hago cuando estas presente…

Annie finalmente volteó a verlo, nunca lo había escuchado hablar así, tan seguro. Incluso él mismo estaba sorprendido de no haber titubeado, de haber dicho todo aquello de manera espontánea. Con aquellas palabras Annie no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco aunque fuera solo por un momento. Bertholt continuó.

\- Me gusta tu compañía. Sé que nunca has dado alguna señal de interés por mí pero debo preguntarte…

Annie levantó una mano para detenerlo. Intuía lo que iba a decirle pero no quería escucharlo.

– No soy la persona que crees, no sé porque tienes interés por mí, soy demasiado común, demasiado débil, nada especial. Escucha, si te he causado molestias lo lamento – le dijo la rubia – nunca fue esa mi intención. Si he sido amable contigo es porque estoy agradecida contigo y con Reiner por ayudarme a regresar a casa y nada más. No quise confundirte.

\- Yo… yo quiero hacerte feliz, Annie – dijo Bertholt. No se daría por vencido aún.

\- ¿Hacerme feliz? ¿Por qué harías eso? ¿Qué ganas tú con hacerme feliz?

\- ¿Qué gano? – Murmuró Bertholt pensativo– yo sería feliz si tú lo eres.

\- Eso suena más como un capricho. Además creo que tú serías la última persona que podría hacerme feliz y definitivamente no creo que yo pueda hacerte feliz.

Estas palabras cayeron sobre Bertholt como ladrillos en la cabeza y por primera vez se sintió el hombre más pequeño del mundo.

\- Pe… pero… ¿Por qué? – dijo el chico casi en un susurro.

\- No tengo nada que ofrecerte. Apenas tengo interés y voluntad para mí misma y no puedo estar cargando con tus inseguridades. No serías más que una molestia.

Bertholt estaba en shock. Escuchaba las palabras de Annie pero parecían carecer de sentido. Había expuesto sus sentimientos pero ella ni siquiera lo había dejado terminar. Sintió un frío que se extendió desde su pecho hacia el resto de su cuerpo. ¿Es así como se sentía un corazón roto?

\- Entonces esa es tu opinión de mí– dijo finalmente Bertholt en voz baja – Lo lamento. No quise incomodarte.

\- Bertholt, lo siento, yo….

\- Nos vemos en el entrenamiento de mañana – la interrumpió Bertholt y se dio media vuelta para irse.

\- No estaré ahí, iré al almacén ¿recuerdas?

\- Ah, sí – le dijo Bertholt volteándola a ver por un segundo pero con poco interés y le dirigió una mirada fría que sorprendió a Annie y que la inquietó. Era como tener una cucharada de su propia medicina. Aquel alto se fue sin decir nada más.

Ella lo vio marcharse, no era su intención lastimarlo pero no tenía palabras de consuelo para él. Lo que le había dicho era cierto ¿Qué podía ofrecerle? ¿Cómo pretendía él hacerla feliz? Estaría perdiendo su tiempo ¿Qué sabía ella de interesarse por otro, de querer o amar cuando toda su existencia había sido dedicada únicamente para convertirse en un guerrero? Y no siquiera eso había podido hacer bien. Una extraña una sensación de opresión en el pecho la invadió. No podía corresponder los sentimientos de su amigo aunque de alguna manera sí se interesaba por él, porque no le desagradaba tenerlo cerca, era callado y no forzaba la conversación y eso le gustaba. De alguna manera temió haber perdido la pequeña amistad que había hecho con él. Probablemente él ya no querría hablarle más, pero si eso decidía ella no podría hacer nada al respecto. Podía seguir estando sola, como siempre lo había estado.

XXX

NA: Gracias por leer estos dos capítulos, aún hay más por contar, no estoy segura de qué tan larga será esta historia todavía, pero al menos esperen un par de capítulos más.

Espero que les guste esta historia a aquellos que como yo son fan de esta pareja y del trio de titanes. Se agradece el tiempo que se tomen en escribir un review. Sugerencias? Reclamos?

Si por ahí me fallo la redacción u ortografía díganme también.


	3. Mañana será otro día

NA: Me tardé un poco el continuar porque andaba de vacaciones. También gracias por sus comentarios, eso me animo a apurarme y continuar con este capítulo. Espero lo disfruten.

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **Mañana será otro día  
**

Bertholt regresó a la taberna, pero la mayoría de sus compañeros ya se habían ido. Buscó a Reiner entre los que quedaban. Y efectivamente él seguía ahí, no parecía que hubiera bebido demasiado, más bien detenía una pelea entre dos compañeros que habían olvidado que al día siguiente había entrenamiento normal y beber de más era una mala idea. Reiner se percató de la presencia de su amigo.

\- Justo a tiempo ¿A dónde te metiste, Bertholt? – le preguntó – ayúdame con estos dos.

Bertholt agarró a uno de los dos revoltosos por la espalda inmovilizando sus brazos. Este se quejó y pataleo pero Berholt lo levantó del suelo con facilidad y lo sacó de la taberna. Reiner salió tras él con el otro compañero agarrado por el cuello.

\- Cálmate por favor, Evan – le pidió Bertholt, pero Evan seguía tratando de moverse y zafarse pero era inútil.

\- Suéltame, voy a terminar de ajustar cuentas aquí y ahora con este mierda.

\- ¿A quién llamas mierda? ¡Pedazo de mierda! – le respondió Jay, el compañero a quien Reiner detenía.

De pronto con un movimiento brusco Jay logró soltarse y corrió hacia Evan con la firme intención de golpearlo aprovechando que Bertholt lo tenía inmovilizado. Pero Berthotl no estaba de humor para seguir lidiando con esto. Cuando Jay estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Bertholt arrojó a Evan al suelo y detuvo el golpe de Jay, luego lo sujetó de la camisa y lo levantó.

\- Es suficiente – le dijo Bertholt. Se veía realmente molesto – no estoy de humor para lidiar con ustedes.

Bertholt agarró con más fuerza a Jay haciendo que le costara respirar. Jay no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar. Bertholt normalmente era una persona tranquila pero parecía hablar muy en serio con eso de darles una paliza. Evan se levantó. Se quedó en donde estaba, sorprendido también.

\- Vale, ya déjalo, Bertholt – le dijo Evan – no vamos a pelear.

\- ¿Por qué no? – respondió Bertholt – Estaba muy seguros hace un momento. Me vendría bien golpear a alguien.

\- ¡Berthotl! – Reiner se había acercado a su amigo y lo tomó del hombro - ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Suéltalo, ya!

Bertholt tardó un momento en reaccionar. Soltó a Jay quien tosió para recuperar el aliento.

\- Lárguense, ya – les dijo Reiner a sus compañeros.

Evan ayudó a Jay a levantarse. Ambos se fueron.

Bertholt no se movía, solo miraba el suelo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Reiner.

Bertholt se encogió de hombros. No estaba seguro de como contarle lo sucedido a su amigo. Le avergonzaba un poco contarle pero tal vez su mejor amigo tendría las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo sentir mejor

\- Vamos a mi casa ¿Te parece? – sugirió Reiner.

Durante el camino Reiner intentaba animar a mi amigo, le preguntaba qué sucedía pero no obtenía respuesta, Bertholt parecía sumido en sus pensamientos y la voz de Reiner parecía lejana e ininteligible, además sentía una opresión en el pecho que no se iba, era desesperante. ¿Ahora qué? Miles de ideas daban vueltas por su cabeza.

Llegaron a casa de Reiner pero Bertholt no quiso entrar solo se sentaron en el pórtico aún en silencio. Bertholt se limitada a mirar su pies y Reiner se había cansado de preguntar qué sucedía sin obtener respuesta. No es que a Reiner le molestara que su amigo estuviera ahí pero había tenido un día cansado, había bebido un poco de más, necesitaba dormir, pero su amigo se veía tan preocupado que le daba lástima correrlo de la casa.

\- ¿vas a decirme qué te pasa? - insistió Reiner una vez más – Si no quieres hablar ahora, tal vez mañana sea mejor.

Berthold temía que si empezaba a hablar terminaría llorando. No estaba seguro de cómo contarle lo sucedido, se supone que debería tenerle la suficiente confianza ¿no? Se preguntó cómo podían ser amigos siendo los dos tan opuestos.

Reiner se levantó y se estiró decidido a despedir a su amigo y entrar a casa.

\- Mañana estarás mejor después de dormir un poco.

\- Lo eché a perder – dijo finalmente Bertholt.

\- ¿Lo echaste a perder? ¿Qué echaste a perder? – Reiner se volvió a sentar junto a su amigo.

\- Annie…

\- Ah, vaya - dijo Reiner mientras se frotaba la frente – debí imaginarlo ¿Todavía no te atreves a confesar lo que sientes?

\- Lo hice – dijo Bertholt

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Bien por ti, amigo! – dijo Reiner dándole una palmada en la espalda – Ahora que me decida por una chica de las que me persiguen tendremos una cita doble. ¿Y qué tal amigo? ¿Ya llegaste a segunda base?

Bertholdt miró a Reiner y sus ojos se humedecieron, pero se resistió a llorar. Reiner quedó confundido ¿Qué? ¿Había dicho algo malo? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Lo abrazaba? No, claro que no. Qué situación tan incómoda. Reiner pensó un momento, claro, era obvio lo que había pasado.

\- Te rechazó.

Bertholdt asintió.

\- Esa ingrata. Después de lo que hiciste por ella… no te preocupes, yo hablaré con ella le voy a contar todo lo que pasaste para….

\- No – lo interrumpió Bertholdt – No quiero que me corresponda por compromiso.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Esa es tu mejor carta! Porque sin eso, para ser honesto, amigo – dijo Reiner – No me sorprende que te hayan rechazado, parecerías más su perrito amaestrado que una pareja.

Bertholdt lo miró confundido porque esperaba encontrar más apoyo en su amigo pero sabía que tenía razón. Que iluso de su parte pensar que ella le iba a hacer caso, un tonto como él, tímido y dependiente de los demás estar con una chica fría y distante como ella no podía terminar bien. ¿Por qué siquiera se fijaba en ella? Aunque algunos no estuvieran de acuerdo para él ella era hermosa, con su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules, su pequeña estatura que la hacía ver tan indefensa aunque para nada lo fuera. Hubiera sido mejor no haberle dicho nada. Bertholdt recordó aquel momento, cuando la había rescatado.

No sabía si ella lo recordaba o no, pero él no podía sacar ese momento de su mente. Annie en sus brazos, abriendo sus ojos cuando al fin pudo sacarla de aquel cristal, ella lo miró por varios segundos y le sonrió levemente antes de quedar inconsciente otra vez. Fue una sonrisa honesta, agradecida y cálida. Después de eso cuando regresaron a su pueblo natal ella se había portado más amable con él, incluso amigable por eso se atrevió a confesar sus sentimientos ¡Pero había fracasado! Y ya no volvería a ver esa sonrisa en su rostro. Sabía que dentro de esa manera fría de ser Annie era una persona amable. No la culpaba de ser como era, lo hacía para protegerse y de alguna forma él hacía lo mismo, solo que en vez de aislarse había cedido su voluntad a los demás, de esa forma él ya no era responsable de nada. Se podía lavar las manos si algo salía mal. Qué patético. ¡Patético! Bertholdt golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano. ¡Qué bueno que lo habían rechazado, se lo merecía!

\- ¡Ey! – exclamó Reiner sacándolo de sus pensamientos – Escucha, no es el fin. Hay otras chicas lindas que estarían felices de salir contigo. Mañana te presento alguna si quieres.

Bertholt negó con la cabeza. Reiner pensó por un momento. Se rascó la cabeza pensando ¿Por qué tanto interés por Annie? Ella era más o menos guapa pero había otras mejores en el pueblo. ¿Sería por toda la historia que compartían juntos?

\- En ese caso – dijo Reiner finalmente - No tienes porqué rendirte. Tal vez no les gustes ahora como tú esperas pero claramente está en deuda contigo así que tienes derecho a pedirle una cita, y esa será la oportunidad de demostrarle que no eres el tonto de siempre.

\- Pero si soy el tonto de siempre – respondió su amigo.

\- ¡El tonto de siempre no habría asustado a Evan y Jay! – exclamó Reiner – No es un caso perdido.

Bertholt de pronto recordó lo que ella le había dicho "Eres la última persona que podría hacerme feliz" esas palabras realmente lo habían herido.

\- Es un caso perdido.

\- No digas tonterías, mira mañana le dices…

\- No – lo interrumpió aquel alto muchacho – no.

De pronto Bertholt se sintió enojado y frustrado otra vez, quizá Reiner tenía razón, él casi se había matado por rescatarla ¿y así le pagaba? ¿Con rechazo? Tenía otras chicas detrás de él ahora que se habían convertido en una especie de héroes en su pueblo natal, y ellas se morirían por estar con él, así, todo patético como era. No, como el gran héroe que era, y él todavía fijándose en esa tonta. Bertholdt sacudió la cabeza. No ¿en qué estaba pensando? No era culpa de Annie era culpa de él, nunca debió haber abierto la boca, tal vez incluso había arruinado la pequeña amistad que había logrado construir con Annie, pero después de esto no estaba seguro de seguir queriendo su amistad, verla ahora solo sería doloroso.

A Reiner se le habían acabado los consejos. Ya no sabía que decirle. Así que solo golpeó a su amigo en la espalda y lo tiró al suelo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Mañana pensaremos en algo, no hay que tomar decisiones cuando se está enojado, necesitas descansar y yo también.

Bertholt asintió. Tal vez mañana tendría otra perspectiva pero indudablemente él no podría olvidar lo que habían dicho esa noche.

XXX

Annie llegó a su casa, no pensaba en nada en especial, no quería pensar en nada en especial, en nada que no fuera necesario. Su padre estaba esperándola.

\- Llegas tarde – le dijo.

\- Lo siento, estuve un poco ocupada.

Tenía que decirle a su padre que había sido enviada a trabajar a los almacenes como castigo por su impuntualidad, no podía mentirle porque tarde o temprano se enteraría. Annie buscó las palabras adecuadas. Entonces su padre señaló una carta que estaba en la mesa.

\- Llegó hace un momento- El señor Leonhart la agarró y se la dio a su hija para que la leyera

En la carta explicaba que desde el día siguiente durante 3 meses debía reportarse en el almacén número 3 como medida disciplinaria por incumplimiento a sus obligaciones militares.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar qué es esto?

Annie solo desvió la mirada.

Su padre se acercó a ella de manera repentina. Annie se asustó, retrocedió un paso y cerró los ojos. Su padre puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

\- Debes tomarte en serio el ser parte del escuadrón de guerreros – le dijo - Este castigo ha sido más suave de lo que pudo ser. Puede ser peor la próxima vez.

Annie abrió los ojos y miró a su padre, se notaba una clara preocupación por ella.

\- Ya no eres una niña y tomas tus propias decisiones. Cumple con esta sanción, regresa a tu servicio normal y ya no des problemas.

Dicho esto el señor Leonhardt se retiró a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Annie suspiró aliviada, aunque su padre había cambiado y era más comprensivo aun le causaba cierto temor. No podía borrar tantos recuerdos de su dura infancia tan fácilmente.

Miro a su alrededor, todo estaba quieto y en silencio. Puso agua a calentar, se quedó mirando el fuego que lentamente calentaba el agua. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? Solo quería llevar una vida tranquila sin que nadie la molestara ¿Por qué Bertholt le había dicho todo eso? Solo complicaba todo, ahora de pronto resulta que siempre había estado enamorado de ella. Pero durante los años en lo que duró la misión apenas y le había dirigido la palabra, todos los reportes y la información era Reiner quien la recibía ¿y Bertholt? Sin nada que decir, nunca. Hasta ahora, claro. ¿Y dónde estaba cuando necesitaba ayuda? Cuando tuvo que encerrarse a sí misma para proteger su vida. Cierto, si, al parecer de no ser por él y Reiner se habría quedado encerrada en el cristal para siempre. Pero eso no significaba que ella tenía que arrojarse a sus brazos. Bertholt era un egoísta, querer sentirse mejor y ser feliz a costa de ella. Pero no podía culparlo. Al fin y al cabo eran humanos, y como tal actuar de esa manera era algo normal. Porque ellos eran humanos ¿verdad?

La tetera comenzó a silbar, podía escucharse el agua hirviendo y burbujeando dentro, pero Annie había perdido el interés en preparar té. Apagó el fuego. Esperaba que una bebida caliente pudiera reconfortarla pero la idea de pronto le pareció ridícula. No necesitaba ser reconfortada, estaba bien, había regresado a casa, tal vez no la habían condecorado o ascendido o lo que sea – y que bueno, un problema menos- pero tampoco le habían dado su poder a otro, prácticamente es como si le hubieran perdonado la vida. Tenía un pequeño castigo por cumplir y por lo demás todo estaba en orden. Estaba en su pueblo natal, estaba con su padre, tenía amigos… bueno, técnicamente Reiner y Bertholt eran sus únicos amigos ya que no hablaba con nadie más…y si Bertholt no le hablaba probablemente Reiner tampoco. De pronto sintió un vuelvo en el corazón, recordó la mirada fría que le dio aquel muchacho después de que ella lo rechazara y repentinamente la idea de quedar sola otra vez le pareció insoportable.

Respiró profundo para tranquilizarse. No podía retractarse de las palabras que le había dicho a su amigo, no quería perderlo pero tampoco podía darle lo que él le pedía. Tal y como ella le había dicho, no era la persona que él creía y ella no podría hacerlo feliz ¿Cómo haría eso? Tal vez, solo tal vez podría rescatar esa pequeña amistad que tenían, no quería dejarlo así. Mañana hablaría con él. Tal vez podían dejar todo esto atrás y volver a como estaban antes. Quería olvidar lo que habían dicho esa noche.

Xxx

NA: Oh no! que drama! El próximo capítulo habrá más acción pero ahora necesitaba esclarecer la actitud de ambos personajes después de la fallida declaración de Bertholt y la razón por la que fue rechazado. Aunque me gusta el Beruani siempre he pensado que él nunca ha hecho nada para ganársela, pero en este fic, oh, sí que lo hará. Jojo. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	4. El almacén

CAPITULO 4

El almacén.

La alarma del despertador sonó y siguió sonando, furioso de ser ignorado.

Una mano golpeo el despertador haciendo que se callase. Aun no amanecía, estaba oscuro afuera y hacía frío. Annie abrió un poco los ojos ya tenía que levantarse si no quería llegar tarde a su primer día en el almacén. Llegar tarde sería poco conveniente. Sería una completa estupidez pero la cama estaba tan cómoda y calientita. Tal vez podría dormir otros 5 minutos más solo para poder encontrar las energías necesarias para levantarse, luego estaría lista para marcharse. Annie cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. No, no, no. No había tiempo para holgazanear.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, se sentó en la cama. Miró por la ventana, afuera el cielo se veía claro y brillante, el corazón se le detuvo por un segundo y un frío le invadió todo el cuerpo, el tiempo había volado con ese pequeño pestañeo que se había permitido de más. Ese día sería un hermoso día si no fuera que llegas tarde a tu primer día de castigo y eso podría hacer que tu vida sea más miserable de lo que ya es. La chica se levantó en seguida y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, no se peinó porque no había tiempo, lo haría en el camino o cuando llegara al almacén o tal vez ese día tendría usar el cabello suelto, quien sabe. Se puso las botas y salió corriendo. No importa cuánto corriera ya iba muy, muy tarde.

Llegó al almacén. Miró alrededor pero no se veía a nadie. Llamó a la puerta de la oficina del jefe de almacén pero no obtuvo respuesta. Tal vez se había cansado de esperarla y ya la había ido a reportar y ahora se encontraba tranquilamente haciendo sus deberes. Annie pensó en ir a buscarlo pero no estaba muy segura de quién era nunca lo había visto en persona. Annie aprovechó el momento para sujetarse el cabello, miró alrededor, no se veía a nadie, solo algunas personas a lo lejos, en el campo de entrenamiento, donde a ella le gustaría estar. Se acercó a la puerta de la oficina y miró por el ojillo del picaporte, para ver si veía a alguien. De pronto escuchó una voz detrás de ella que la hizo sobresaltarse.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás de mirona? – preguntó una voz de mujer que le resultaba ligeramente familiar.

Annie se dio la vuelta. Era una chica alta y delgada, un poco pecosa, de cabello café sujetado en una pequeña coleta.

\- Creo que a ti te conozco de algún lado… creo ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó la chica alta.

\- Annie Leonhardt

\- ¡Ah! Tú eres la nueva que va a trabajar aquí ¿no crees que es un poco tarde ya? Que digo tarde, tardísimo.

\- ¿Eres la jefa del almacén? – Preguntó la pequeña chica.

\- El jefe no está por ahora y yo estoy a cargo hasta que regrese. Así que tienes que reportarte conmigo. No estas empezando muy bien que digamos. Mira la hora. Voy a tener que reportarte directamente con tu comandante, tal vez el almacén no es lo indicado para ti pero he escuchado que hace falta personal en los baños – la chica alta comenzó a reír.

Annie no dijo nada, únicamente desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos. No tenía nada para decir a su favor. De pronto la chica alta y pecosa puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Annie.

\- Ya, no te pongas así. Mira te daré una oportunidad y no diré nada – dijo la pecosa y le pellizcó una mejilla. - Que suerte tienes.

\- Gracias por no reportarme – le dijo Annie y luego la empujó un poco para alejarla – Ya que estoy aquí ¿Qué debo hacer?

\- Qué seria te pones. Bueno ayúdame a terminar el papeleo, es lo más aburrido, preferiría estar empaquetando cosas, en serio.

Annie asintió. La chica alta abrió la puerta y las dos entraron a la oficina.

\- No me has dicho tu nombre – preguntó Annie .

\- Sólo llámame Ymir. Por cierto me debes un favor por lo de hoy. Cualquier cosa que yo te pida y sin hacer preguntas ¿De acuerdo?

\- No me vas a pedir matar a nadie ¿cierto? – dijo Annie intentando bromear.

\- No sé – respondió Ymir.

Annie esperó que Ymir se riera o que diera señales de que esa respuesta no era en serio pero no sucedió. ¿En serio le podría pedir matar a alguien? No era algo que estuviera dispuesta a hacer… aunque lo hubiera hecho antes.

Ymir la miro muy seria, esperando que su nueva compañera aceptara las condiciones para que no la reportara por su tardanza. Annie asintió ¿qué otra opción le quedaba?

Ymir puso los papeles sobre la mesa y se sentó en el enorme sillón detrás del escritorio.

\- ¿A qué me queda bien ser jefa? – dijo y puso sus pies sobre el escritorio – Bueno, ahora primero tenemos que separar los papeles por tipo de producto que tenemos, una pila para papeles sobre uniformes, otra sobre equipo militar, otra sobre productos de limpieza, y así con cada uno ¿Entendido?

Annie asintió.

\- Pero di, si jefa, no solo asientas.

\- Si – respondió Annie a la petición de Ymir

\- Si ¿Qué?

\- Tú no eres la jefa.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Te estas poniendo rebelde? Tienes que hacer lo que te diga o te reportaré, sabes.

Annie se cruzó de brazos.

\- Sí, jefa – respondió.

\- ¡Muy bien! Vamos a empezar entonces, allá hay una silla, tráela.

Ambas se sentaron frente al escritorio y comenzaron a separar los papeles por pilas. Ymir hablaba bastante, explicándole lo que hacían en el almacén, los diferentes turnos que había, obviamente a Annie le habían dejado el primer turno a las 4 de la madrugada. También le comentó los horarios para comer y algunas anécdotas sobre los que mandaban de castigo al almacén como a Annie.

\- ¿Tú por qué estás en el almacén? ¿Te gusta estar aquí? – Preguntó Annie a su nueva jefa.

Ymir se puso seria por un momento.

\- Sí, este es el lugar para mí – contestó.

Ymir siguió acomodando los papeles en silencio cuando de pronto se puso de pie sujetando uno de los documentos en las manos. Lo veía con atención y palideció.

\- Termina con esto, Leonhardt – le ordenó Ymir y salió de la oficina.

Annie quedó sola y se limitó a continuar con el trabajo delegado, de vez en cuando levantándose para estirarse un poco. No le gustaba el trabajo pero solo tenía que cumplir con lo que le pedían y no pensar en nada más. Tardó un par de horas en terminar pero Ymir no regresaba. Se sentía un poco cansada y por su mente cruzó la idea de tomar una siesta pero no estaba en posición de arriesgarse a que la encontraran durmiendo en el trabajo. Mejor sería aprovechar el tiempo para entrenar. Sí, eso haría. Abrió la puerta para salir pero se topó con Reiner quien estaba a punto de tocar la puerta. Reiner la miró un momento y sonrió.

\- Por poco creí que había fantasmas porque la puerta se abrió sola. Pero ya que miré hacia abajo vi que eras tú – bromeó él

Pero Annie no dio respuesta alguna, solo levantó una ceja y se limitó a mirarlo.

\- Siempre con cara de pocos amigos – le dijo Reiner.

\- Es porque tengo poco amigos – respondió ella.

Reiner sonrió.

\- Necesito otro saco de boxeo, rompí el que había en el gimnasio.

\- ¿Otra vez?

\- No es mi culpa, tengo brazos de acero, mira – dijo Reiner enseñado su brazo y flexionándolo.

\- Por favor no beses tu brazo – le pidió Annie.

Entonces Reiner besó su brazo y Annie se dio media vuelta, se metió a la oficina y cerró la puerta.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Annie!

Reiner tocó la puerta varias veces.

\- Necesito ese saco.

Reiner volvió a tocar. Annie entreabrió la puerta solo para asomar una parte de su rostro.

\- No sé dónde se guardan las cosas

\- Dile a alguien más.

\- No hay nadie más.

\- ¿Estás sola?

Annie asintió.

\- Regresa después – le dijo la rubia y quiso cerrar la puerta pero Reiner puso el pie para impedirlo y empujo la puerta abriéndola de golpe haciendo que Annie tuviera que dar un paso atrás para que la puerta no la golpeara.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso – lo amenazó ella – nunca.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres salir con Bertholt?

Annie no se esperaba para nada que le preguntara eso, tan repentinamente y tan directo. Tenía la guardia baja para ese tipo de preguntas y no supo que responder.

\- Vamos, no es que tengas una enorme fila de chicos tras de ti – continuó él.

\- No es tu asunto – respondió Annie.

\- Lo es cuando se trata de mi mejor amigo. Dale una oportunidad.

\- ¿Por qué crees que tú vas a hacerme cambiar de parecer?

\- Tienes que hacerlo. Estas en deuda con él.

Eso último la hizo enojar, ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Qué ahora le perteneciera a Bertholt por eso, qué era una obligación? Annie salió de la oficina pasando a un lado de su amigo. No quería seguir discutiendo el asunto y menos con Reiner. ¿Qué le importaba? Caminó hacia donde estaba el almacén principal, solo con la intención de alejarse de él.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- A buscar tu estúpido saco.

Reiner se apresuró a alcanzarla

\- Annie, no evadas mi pregunta - y la jaló del brazo.

Una mala ida porque en respuesta Annie pateo a Reiner y lo lanzó al suelo.

\- Ahora me acuerdo de ti – Ymir había regresado a fin. Se acercó a Annie - Ya decía yo que te me hacías conocida. Esa forma de pelear la había visto antes.

Annie miró a Ymir confundida, ella también sentía que la había visto en algún lado pero no recordaba. Reiner se levantó del suelo.

\- Las dos eran parte del escuadrón 104 ¿No se acuerdan? – dijo el robusto muchacho mientras se sobaba el cuello.

\- Había demasiadas personas en ese escuadrón – respondió Annie – no es que me importara conocer a todos.

\- No es bueno ponerse a recordar el pasado – dijo Ymir queriendo dejar el tema - ¿Qué haces aquí, Reiner? ¿Quieres otro saco?

\- Sí.

\- No tenemos y no sé cuándo habrá más. Estamos algo escasos de material.

\- Pero he visto varias carretas llegar la semana pasada – reclamó Reiner.

\- No eran sacos de box si eso es lo que preguntas – respondió Ymir. – Vas a tener que entrenar otra cosa. Vete a levantar pesas o piedras o algo.

Reiner suspiró resignado. Parecía que sus asuntos en el almacén habían terminado y decidió retirarse.

\- Avísame cuando lleguen, por favor – dijo y luego se dirigió a Annie – Hablaremos otro día, no lo dudes.

El rubio se marchó dejando a las dos chicas. Cuando Reiner se hubo ido Ymir volteo a ver a Annie, la tomó por los hombros y la miró a los ojos.

\- Dime que no te estas enrollando con él.

\- Ni aunque fuera el último hombre sobre la tierra.

Ymir suspiró aliviada.

\- Es que tantas cabezas huecas detrás él que me hace dudar si nuestra especie debería seguir existiendo.

Annie rió un poco por aquel comentario. Ymir sonrió.

\- Vamos. Te presentaré con los demás.

xxx

NA Hey! Gracias por leer hasta este capítulo, ya sea que van siguiendo la historia o que la acaben de encontrar. Si les gusta la historia dejen un review no sean tímidos. Es bueno para nosotros los aficionados escritores de fanfics saber que lo que escribimos es bueno o al menos no apesta. No se pierdan el emocionante siguiente capítulo. Y recuerden ¡el Beruani es lo máximo!


	5. Evasión

Gracias a los que han leído esta historia. Y gracias a Rocio AJ, Ruby, Blonde hair girl, CaesarRedvy, Danais57, por sus comentarios, de verdad que sube el ánimo saber que les gusta la historia.

Bueno, a leer se ha dicho!

CAPITULO 5

Siempre sí.

El día de la evaluación para los que serían promovidos se acercaba, se sentía un poco de tensión en el ambiente, o más bien nerviosismo, era casi un hecho que a los que habían nombrado los iba a promover, la evaluación era mera formalidad. Aun así aquellos elegidos tenían que dirigir los entrenamientos por turnos y en diferentes áreas como entrenamientos de liderazgo.

Los subcomandantes querían ver cómo dirigían los equipos y sus métodos de entrenamiento y disciplina. Y esto les servía a los próximos líderes para saber cómo trabajaban lo demás, conocer los puntos fuertes y débiles de cada uno de los compañeros para cuando se formaran los escuadrones.

Ya pasaba del medio día, el sol que hacía poco brillaba intensa y calurosamente justo sobre ellos ya se había movido y ahora los árboles y las construcciones empezaban a proyectar sombra.

\- Pueden descansar, terminamos por hoy – les ordenó Bertholt a quien le había tocado dirigir el entrenamiento ese día.

\- No entiendo por qué tienes que ser tan duro con nosotros– se quejó Jay – Danos un respiro ¿quieres? No tienes que probar nada.

\- Lo siento – respondió Bertholt – No estoy tratando de probar nada, sólo hago lo necesario para que el equipo tenga éxito.

\- Lo bueno es que como yo tendré mi propio escuadrón ya no tendré que lidiar contigo. – dijo Hissel mientras se cambiaba los zapatos.

Todos se alegraron de que el entrenamiento hubiera terminado. Habían creído que como Bertholt siempre había sido amable y considerado con los demás no les exigiría tanto pero era todo lo contrario. Bertholt quería todo perfecto, coordinación, rapidez, fuerza y que siguieran las instrucciones precisas que él les daba, cualquier acción fuera de lo que él ordenaba era castigada. Algunos consideraban que seguramente con Bertholt como líder las misiones serían exitosas, sin embargo el trabajo era muy duro. Con los otros líderes se trabajaba más fácilmente

Los guerreros empezaron a recoger el equipo de entrenamiento para irlo a regresar al almacén de donde lo pedían prestado.

Bertholt detuvo a Jay antes de que se fuera.

\- Jay ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?– le pidió

\- ¿Qué es?

\- ¿Puedes regresar mi equipo al almacén?

\- ¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué no lo llevas tú? Es la segunda vez que me lo pides – replicó su compañero de entrenamiento – De hecho la última vez dijiste que tú llevarías mi equipo para devolverme el favor.

\- Sí pero… pero ahora tampoco puedo llevarlo….

\- ¿Por qué no?

Bertholt no sabía que pretexto poner. Había decidido evitar ir al almacén para no ver a Annie., no quería encontrársela.

\- Porque… ya estoy muy cansado por el entrenamiento.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me estas jodiendo, verdad?

Jay le aventó su equipo a Bertholt.

\- Si te cansa tanto el entrenamiento entonces no te pongas tan pesado. Esta vez te toca a ti llevar los equipos, gracias – y dicho esto Jay se fue dejando a Bertholt solo.

Miró el equipo de Jay en el suelo, ahora tenía que llevar los dos equipos, estaba obligado a ir al almacén, pero no había visto a Annie desde que ella lo había rechazado un par de días atrás. Si la viera no sabría qué hacer o que decir. Le gustaría comportarse normal, como siempre pero ahora que ella sabía lo que sentía se sentía expuesto.

Bertholt miró a su alrededor y vio que Evan aún seguía ahí.

\- Evan – llamó el chico alto - ¿Podría pedirte un favor? ¿Podrías llevar estos equipos al almacén por mí?

\- No puedo voy a llevar el equipo de Hissel, no puedo llevar 4, son muchos – se quejó Evan – ¿porque no quieres ir tú? ¿Está embrujado el almacén o qué?

Evan se fue junto con los demás para regresar su equipo. Bertholt se quedó ahí, pensando en una excusa, en un pretexto en algo que lo salvara de tener que ir, pero no le quedaba otra opción. Se dirigió al almacén, suspiró.

\- Que pase lo que tenga que pasar- pensó.

Al llegar vio los últimos compañeros entregando sus equipos. No podía ver quién los estaba recibiendo pues los compañeros tapaban a esa persona. ¿Y si era Annie quien los estaba recibiendo? Tendría que mirarla y hablarle y no quería que se le entorpecieran las palabras y se le cayeran las cosas y quedar como un tonto.

\- Puedo hacer esto – se dijo Bertholt a sí mismo – no es gran cosa, ella es como cualquier otra persona, no tengo porque ponerme nervioso. Es sólo una amiga.

Qué pesadas le habían caído decir esas palabras, "sólo una amiga". El chico respiró hondo. Sería bueno decirle un casual "hola ¿cómo estás?" sin tener que tocar ningún otro tema. ¿Y sí fingía que no la conocía? Como si fuera una extraña… pero tal vez eso la haría enojar… y quedarían peor de lo que estaban ahora.

Se acercó más y pudo ver a quién recibían los equipos. Era Ymir. Una parte de él se alivió por haber podido evitar una confrontación con Annie, aunque al mismo tiempo tenía ganas de verla, aunque fuera un poco, pero sin hablarle. Se dispuso a entregar los equipos.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? Señor "futuro prometedor líder de escuadrón". – le dijo Ymir al verlo. – Mírate nada más.

\- Tiempo sin vernos – respondió Bertholt – ¿Trabajas en el almacén?

\- ¿Tan obvia soy? – dijo Ymir con sarcasmo. – He escuchado muchas quejas de tus compañeros, te estas ganando cierta fama.

\- Solamente hago mi trabajo – respondió Bertholt, un poco inquierto, pues ya quería retirarse. Entre más tiempo pasara ahí mayor sería la posibilidad de encontrarse con Annie. Su mirada se dirigía de un lado a otro, buscando. Ymir notó su ansiedad.

\- ¿Buscas algo?

\- No – respondió Bertholt – tengo algo de prisa así que…

\- ¿A alguien? ¿A tú amiga que estuvo con nosotros en el escuadrón 104?

\- ¿Qué? N-no… para nada. No ¿Para… para qué la buscaría? – respondió Bertholt nervioso y ruborizado.

\- Ya veo. Si quieres te puedo dar su horario para que sepas los turnos que cubre.

\- Ya… ya me tengo que ir – Bertholt le dio a Ymir los equipos y se fue caminando rápidamente, no quería correr para no verse más obvio, quería alejarse lo más que pudiera de ese lugar.

\- ¡¿Le digo que viniste a buscarla?! – preguntó Ymir desde lejos.

Bertholt se paró en seco. Ymir sonrió, le estaba pareciendo muy divertida aquella situación. Bertholt no se movía y después de un momento simplemente se echó a correr.

\- Qué aburrido – pensó Ymir.

Bertholt se detuvo, respiraba agitadamente y le sudaban las manos ¡Por eso no quería ir al almacén! Esa Ymir entrometida, ojalá solo estuviera jugando con él y no le dijera nada a Annie. Tal vez sí le hubiera pedido el horario para saber cuándo evitarla, claro. Sólo para eso. De pronto se sintió bastante cansado. Tal vez sí estaba exagerando en los entrenamientos… pero ¿de qué otro modo podría ser? Decidió sentarse por un momento a la sombra de un árbol. No quería ser tan duro con los entrenamientos pero tenían que esforzarse más, con ese pobre nivel que tenían actualmente difícilmente tendrían éxito en las misiones a las que los enviaran. Para él era inaceptable que les volviera a pasar lo que pasó en las murallas, estuvieron a punto de perder, de ser asesinados y Annie… se pudo haber quedado allá enterrada, encerrada para siempre. El viento se sentía fresco, era bastante agradable estar ahí, sin presiones ni angustias.

De pronto Bertholt esuchó pasos detenerse junto a él. Volteó a ver quién era. Un par de chicas lo miraban, o al menos una de ellas, la otra, un chica de cabello rubio y largo, le costa ver a Bertholt a los ojos, la otra chica, de cabello castaño y corto, lo saludó como si lo conociera desde siempre.

\- Berth, ¿Qué pasó? ya terminando de entrenar, eh. – dijo la chica castaña señalando lo obvio porque no tenía más material para hacer conversación.

\- Sí – respondió él un poco confundido por tanta familiaridad de parte de ella.

Bertholt se levantó. Reconoció a las chicas, las había visto por el pueblo y tal vez en el campo de entrenamiento, no recordaba. Nunca había hablado con ellas.

Las chicas lo miraron unos segundos en silencio, tenían que alzar la vista bastante, se veían un poco sorprendidas. Bertholt se sintió un poco incómodo.

\- Eres más alto de lo que pensé – dijo la chica castaña.

\- ¿Sí? Lo siento por eso – se disculpó Bertholt.

\- No, no, eso… eso nos gusta ¿verdad? – dijo la chica castaña dándole unos codazos a su amiga.

La chica rubia asintió. Evitaba hacer contacto visual con él.

\- Mmmm… venimos a felicitarte por tu promoción y a desearte suerte para tu evaluación aunque sabemos que no la necesitarás – dijo la chica mientras le daba un leve puñetazo a Bertholt en el brazo de manera amistosa.

\- Gracias – respondió el alto muchacho, y las miró un momento sin saber qué más decirles.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Entonces la chica castaña le dio un codazo bastante fuerte a la rubia para que dijera algo. Bertholt la miró y pudo ver que su rostro había enrojecido. Se agachó un poco para verla mejor.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Bertholt a la chica rubia.

Y sin pensarlo le tocó la frente y luego las mejillas. La chica enrojeció todavía más.

\- No parece que tengas fiebre – le dijo Bertholt – pero tal vez deberías ir a la enfermería.

\- ¡Mucha suerte en tu evaluación, sabemos que te irá bien! – dijo repentinamente la chica rubia, en voz bastante alta y luego salió corriendo.

\- ¡Espera! – le gritó la chica castaña.

\- ¿Tu amiga se encuentra bien?

\- Sí, discúlpala, es un poco tímida. Debo ir a buscarla. Suerte – y dicho esto la chica castaña se fue en busca de su amiga.

\- No me dijeron sus nombres - pensó Bertholt – ni hablar

Bertholt caminó por el campo militar, pensativo y un poco extrañado por lo que acababa de pasar. Nadie nunca se había dirigido hacia él de esa manera. Que torpes, pensó Bertholt.

Al pasar por el gimnasio escuchó un ruido que venía de adentro, sonaba que algo había caído al suelo. Le pareció extraño, ya habían terminado las sesiones de entrenamiento, no debería haber nadie, debería estar cerrado. Se acercó y vio la puerta entreabierta. La abrió un poco más, sólo para ver quién era. El moreno quedó inmóvil. Annie estaba ahí, sentada en el suelo, dándole la espalda a la puerta. Traía ropa de entrenamiento, un pantalón corto y un top. Su respiración se veía agitada, seguramente llevaba un rato practicando sola. Annie no había notado la presencia de aquel alto muchacho quien no se atrevía a respirar ni a mover un solo músculo por temor a ser descubierto, por temor a interrumpirla y no ser capaz de seguir contemplándola.

\- Por supuesto - pensó Bertholt - Annie no podría dejar de entrenar.

Para ella, tanto tiempo sin practicar sería imposible, se había convertido en una necesidad para su cuerpo y para su mente, una rutina de la que no podía separarse. Bertholt no pudo evitar quedarse ahí parado, observándola; cada agitada respiración que hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara, las gotas de sudor que corría por su sien y sus rubios cabellos ahora despeinados.

De pronto Annie levantó la mirada, se alertó un poco, sintiéndose observada. Difícil no sentir una mirada tan insistente y tan penetrante. La rubia volteó hacia la puerta. Bertholt se quitó inmediatamente esperando que ella no lo hubiese visto, quería echarse a correr pero tal vez haría mucho ruido si lo hacía. Se quedó recargado a un lado de la puerta, con la espalda contra la pared **.** Annie se levantó y miró hacia la puerta intuyendo que aquella sensación de ser observada venía de allí, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta entreabierta. Bertholt escuchó los pasos que se acercaban. Otra vez sentía las manos mojadas. Cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración, tenía que pensar en algo rápido. Seguro que Annie se asomaría y lo vería ahí parado y pensaría que la había estado siguiendo y espiando como un pervertido. ¿Qué… qué excusa podría poner? Tenía que pensar en algo, rápido ¡Piensa en algo! Pero era muy tarde, los pasos se detuvieron casi junto a él. Entonces el sonido de la puerta cerrándose hizo que Bertholt abriera los ojos. Annie había cerrado la puerta. El chico quedó desconcertado no supo si había sido visto y simplemente había sido heroicamente ignorado, y eso para nada era una buena señal. Aunque también era posible que no lo hubiera visto, que simplemente cerró la puerta sin mirar si había alguien allí.

Bertholt se llevó las manos al cabeza, frustrado. No podía evitar sentir algo por ella. Aunque no quisiera, aunque ella ya le había dejado claro que no estaba interesada. Aunque lo suyo pareciera imposible. Haberla visto le había recordado lo mal y herido que se sentía, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz de haberla visto otra vez. Que horrible situación. Pero no podía hacer nada por ahora y lo mejor era retirarse, dejarla que siguiera entrenando y él debía mejor concentrarse únicamente en su promoción. Que sería en un par de días.

Se retiró de ahí, abandonó el gimnasio y el campo de entrenamiento.

.

xxx

Apenas hacia unos meses que habían regresado de las murallas y ya estaba por hacer un examen para ser líderes de escuadrón, parecía irreal, cómo si todos los años que pasaron como soldados hubieran sido un sueño y ahora tenían que continuar con su vida justo donde la habían dejado.

\- Si continúo así tal vez un día podría llegar a ser comandante igual que Zeke – pensó Bertholt

Pero tampoco estaba seguro de que eso quería. Hacer una carrera dentro de la milicia… ni siquiera estaba seguro si tenía la opción de salirse de ahí y dedicarse a otra cosa… ¿Pero a qué? Era mejor no pensar tan a futuro y concentrarse en una cosa a la vez. Si surgían otras oportunidades entonces se plantearía en tomarlas o no.

Antes de irse a su casa decidió ir a ver a Reiner. Igual él tenía que presentar el examen y quería saber que tan preparado estaba. Llegó a casa de Reiner y lo encontró afuera hablando con una chica, Bertholt se detuvo y permaneció distante un tiempo solo observándolos. Ella parecía tan interesada en su amigo ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo hacía para ser tan popular? Nadie se fijaba en él nunca.

Después de unos poco minutos la chica de despidió y se fue. Bertholt se acercó. Su amigo se alegró de verlo.

– Es tan fácil para ti – comentó Bertholt –

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó el chico rubio

Berholt miró hacia donde la chica se había ido.

\- No, no es nada. Sólo a veces pasan a saludarme, es todo. Seguro que a ti te pasa todo el tiempo también.

Bertholt trató de recordar si alguna vez se le habían acercado sólo para saludarlo. Negó con la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes – le dijo Reiner dándole una palmada en la espalda - Después de nuestro ascenso pasado mañana – continuó Reiner - podrás salir con cualquier chica que quieras… tal vez incluso Annie.

Bertholt se puso rojo y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Ya te diste por vencido tan rápido?

Bertholt agachó la mirada. No estaba seguro si podría lidiar otro rechazo si lo intentaba de nuevo.

\- No los entiendo a ustedes dos. Mira, hace poco pasé por el almacén y la vi, así que hablé con ella, para echarte una mano…

\- ¡¿Qué le dijiste?! – Lo interrumpió Bertholt buscamente. Se había ruborizado más pero no sabía si de vergüenza o de enojo.

\- Nada, nada… Yo sólo quería decirle que estaba perdiéndose una gran oportunidad contigo, hombre. Quería saber porque dijo que no.

Bertholt sabía que su amigo sólo quería ayudar pero ir a hablar con ella a su nombre tal vez empeoraría las cosas. Tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara a su amigo por entrometido pero al mismo tiempo tenía curiosidad por saber qué había dicho.

\- Y qué… qué te dijo – preguntó apretando los puños, pues la respuesta que le diera decidiría si Reiner se había ganado ese puñetazo o no.

\- Ella dijo que… dijo…

Reiner no supo que responder, en realidad no había obtenido ninguna respuesta, lo único que había obtenido era que lo patearan y aventaran al suelo. Así que hizo lo que le pareció mejor, lo que cualquier mejor amigo haría.

\- Dijo que lo iba a pensar, que… que por ahora no estaba lista para una relación pero que se lo pensaría después – mintió

\- ¿En serio?

\- Claro, dijo que te ve como su héroe y eso es abrumador para ella. Ya te lo había dicho, ella vería a cualquiera que la recatara de una situación de vida o muerte como su príncipe. Incluso tú.

Bertholt aflojó los puños y sonrió levemente.

\- Cierto.

\- Es solo que la intimidas, amigo. Es mejor que le des un poco de espacio por ahora y luego verás que ella sola vendrá corriendo por ti. – Le aconsejó el rubio.

Bertholt sonrió por las palabras de su amigo y un poco de esperanza regresó a él. Reiner se sintió satisfecho de haber hecho feliz a su amigo, llevaba varios días triste y ahora sonreía. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era que lo dicho no fueran un montón de mentiras. Tendría que convencer a Annie, de alguna manera… ¿qué tal difícil podría ser?

XXX

NA: Queridos lectores, que bueno que anden por este capítulo. Me tardé un poco pero no quería ofrecer un capitulo corto. Procuraré tardar menos para el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por leer, aun hay mucho más que contar, espero que sigan esta historia hasta el final. No olviden dejar su comentario.


	6. Tiempo sin vernos

NA: Perdón por la tardanza pero ya ven como es la desidia. No es que no quisiera continuar es que este capítulo se me hizo difícil, reescribí esto como tres veces y apenas y quedé satisfecha de como quedó.

Y saludos a quien escribió ese comentario anónimo el 12 de Diciembre, ves que sí leí tu mensaje. No he abandonado esta historia. Aún vivo.

Ok, a leer ya.

Tiempo sin vernos

Amanecía y el sol desaparecía lentamente las sombras de la noche y entre aquellas figuras iluminadas por la cálida luz estaba Reiner contemplando la casa de Annie al otro lado del camino. Escondido entre los matorrales y árboles cercanos que no eran de mucha ayuda dado que era un hombre bastante grande y agacharse junto a los matorrales no era suficiente, pero aun así ahí estaba esperando. Pronto tendía que irse pues la evaluación escrita estaba por empezar, además ese mismo día en la tarde se entregarían los nombramientos a los nuevos líderes de escuadrón. Entonces precisamente tenía que hablar con Annie ahora y antes de que se encontrara con Bertholt por alguna casualidad.

Annie estaba lista para salir. Pretendía tomarse un momento para desayunar. Se dirigió a la cocina y miró hacia afuera. Vio a Reiner allí, justo en el lugar donde Bertholt había estado días atrás. Suspiró con hartazgo.

\- Tienes que estar bromeando – dijo Annie para sí misma.

Annie se olvidó de su desayuno y salió para ver qué rayos quería Reiner, no quería que su padre lo viera allá afuera y le preguntara por qué esos tipos se la pasaban merodeando su casa.

Reiner vio a la rubia acercándose, se veía fastidiada y sintió un poco de miedo porque realmente no tenía un plan y no quería salir lastimado. Respiró hondo y se puso de pie mostrando confianza.

\- Es un hermoso día ¿no crees? – dijo el chico rubio como si se hubieran encontrado casualmente en el parque.

Annie no contestó, sólo levantó una ceja. Reiner se aclaró la garganta para continuar.

\- Necesito que hagas algo por mí… más bien, es por un amigo…

\- No – dijo Annie cortante.

\- ¿No? Ni siquiera sabes qué es…

\- No – repitió ella

\- O para quién es.

\- ¿No vienes por Bertholt? para decirme otra vez que le dé una oportunidad o algo parecido.

\- N-no… - dijo Reiner lentamente mientras pensaba qué podría decir después, pero no había forma de disfrazar la situación – Ok, sí. Es por Bertholt.

\- Déjame preguntarte algo primero – dijo Annie. - ¿Estás haciendo esto por tu cuenta o él te pide que vengas a hablar en su nombre?

\- En realidad no sabe que estoy aquí – respondió el corpulento muchacho – creo que me mataría si supiera que vine.

\- Bien. Me estabas haciendo pensar que el muy cobarde te estaba mandando para arreglar sus asuntos, si fuera así absolutamente no tendría ninguna oportunidad.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que sí la tiene?

\- ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Annie sin responder la pregunta.

\- Sólo intento ayudar a mi amigo…

-¿Cómo quieres ayudarlo? ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Quieres un favor? Dime, haré lo que me pidas. – dijo Annie poniendo a Reiner en jaque. Quería terminar de una vez con el asunto.

Reiner pensó por un momento, en realidad no pensó que llegaría tan lejos esta vez. Ahí estaba Annie dispuesta a escucharlo, tal vez incluso dispuesta a hacerle un favor. No podría desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

\- Sabes que hoy es la ceremonia de nombramiento ¿Verdad? – Comenzó a decir el rubio – Tal vez podrías, no sé, felicitar a Bertholt.

\- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Annie – felicito a Berholt y ya dejas de molestarme. ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos en la ceremonia.

Annie se dio media vuelta dispuesta a retirarse. Reiner entró en pánico ¡lo estaba echando a perder también!

\- Espera – le pidió.

Annie se detuvo, miró a Reiner.

\- Habrá un evento de gala después de la ceremonia. ¿Podrías ir con él? No tienes que hablarle si no quieres, solo tienes que estar junto a él.

\- Eso sería incómodo – respondió Annie - además no creo estar invitada a ese evento. No estoy con los escuadrones ahora.

El corpulento muchacho se quedó pensando unos momentos más.

– Bueno… si te invita dile que sí, de todas formas no vas a poder ir y no vas a tener que estar ahí.

Annie pensó por unos segundos.

\- Está bien – dijo finalmente – si es que deja de evitarme y me invita.

Annie se marchó. Reiner estaba contento, no parecía mucho pero era una pequeña victoria, si Annie se acercaba a Bertholt para felicitarlo por cuenta propia haría más creíble lo que le había dicho a su amigo la noche anterior y ahí podría aprovechar Bertholt para invitarla aunque al final no fueran juntos.

xxx

En el almacén había bastante movimiento, había que llevar sillas y material para adornar el salón donde se llevaría a cabo el evento. Solían ser bastante pomposos y ceremoniosos con este tipo de eventos, lo tomaban muy en serio.

Cuando Annie llegó Ymir estaba bastante ocupada organizando las tareas que iba a delegar y se alegró de ver a Annie llegar a tiempo pues había sido bastante competente en las últimas semanas.

\- Ven aquí, Annie – la llamó Ymir – Voy a necesitar mucha ayuda hoy. Vas a ser mi mano derecha. Necesito que estés en el salón para que veas que todo queda justo como este croquis.

Ymir le dio unas hojas a Annie las cuales indicaban dónde se iban a colocar las sillas, las telas para adornar, entre otras cosas.

\- Mientras yo estaré aquí viendo que no hagan un desorden ¿de acuerdo? Yina y Jeff te ayudarán.

Ymir llamó a los otros dos. Yina y Jeff se acercaron. Ella era poco más alta que Annie de cabello café en dos colitas y Jeff era igual de alto que Ymir, cabello negro un poco largo apenas le alcanzaba para hacerse una coleta.

\- Van a ayudarle a Leonhardt a organizar el salón del evento – ordenó Ymir – ella será su jefa ahora. Hagan lo que ella diga.

\- Pídeme lo que quieras, nena – respondió Jeff guiñándole un ojo a Annie. – yo te cumplo.

Yina le dio un codazo a Jeff para que se callara. Annie ya los conocía, había trabajado varias veces con ellos, no tenía problemas con Yina pero a veces Jeff podía ser desagradable con sus comentarios inapropiados hacia las mujeres y su afán por ver quien se dejaba. Varias veces se había aguantado las ganas de darle una lección y enseñarle cómo hablar con las mujeres.

\- Los dejo – dijo Ymir – confío en ti Leonhardt.

En el salón del evento ya se encontraban varias cosas que habían llevado el día anterior, también ya estaba montado el templete que sería el escenario. Hacía falta llevar y colocar las sillas, colgar las telas con los escudos de la milicia en las pareces y algunas otras cosas más. Un par de horas bastarían para que todo quedara listo.

Yina y Jeff miraron a Annie en espera de órdenes. La rubia miró la hoja donde estaba el croquis del salón, luego miró el lugar.

\- Antes de acomodar hay que limpiar– dijo Annie.

Al fondo había un par de escobas. La rubia les pidió a sus compañeros que barrieran el lugar mientras ella hacía una lista de lo que se encontraba en el lugar y lo que hacía falta.

\- Lo que más me gusta de estos eventos – dijo Yina mientras barría - es que todos visten sus uniformes de gala. Los chicos se ven tan guapos ¿No lo crees, Annie?

\- Supongo, no lo sé, nunca he estado en una ceremonia así. – respondió Annie sin dejar de mirar su lista.

\- No te pierdes de nada – comentó Jeff – un montón de presumidos en uniformes. Se creen mucho por estar en los escuadrones militares. Pero igual todos van a terminar muertos…

Yina golpeó a su compañero en la cabeza con el palo de la escoba para que no siguiera hablando.

\- No le hagas caso, Annie. Es un envidioso porque no lo dejaron ingresar a la milicia.

\- Aunque tiene razón – respondió la rubia – es muy posible que eso suceda.

\- No te preocupes, jefa – dijo Jeff mientras se sobaba el chichón en la cabeza y adoptaba una pose "cool" – antes de exponer la vida, hay que gozarla y yo estoy aquí para servirle.

Annie miró a Jeff.

\- ¿Servirme en lo que yo quiera? – la pequeña rubia se acercó a él.

Jeff asintió. Annie se detuvo frente a él y le pidió que se acercara. El chico se agachó. Annie le pidió con señas que se acercara más. Cuando sus rostros estuvieron a unos pocos centímetros Annie pateó a Jeff y lo derribó.

\- Trae las cubetas con agua para trapear el lugar – le ordenó ella.

xxx

Era temprano. Los participantes en la ceremonia se encontraban en un aula esperando a que llegara el evaluador a aplicar las pruebas escritas. Esta prueba escrita era mera formalidad, nunca habían escuchado que alguien la reprobara.

Reiner y Bertholt estaba sentados hasta atrás.

\- Oye Bertholt – le dijo el corpulento muchacho - ¿invitaste a alguien para la gala después de la ceremonia?

\- ¿Había que invitar a alguien?

\- No necesaria…. Es decir, ¡sí! – dijo Reiner enérgicamente – por supuesto que había que invitar a alguien. No quieres llegar solo ¿o sí?

Bertholt se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿No es un evento sólo para la milicia? – preguntó Berth - ¿A quién invitaste tú?

\- No, no la conoces – respondió su robusto amigo que en realidad no había invitado a nadie pero eso podría resolverlo rápido.

\- Ah – dijo el chico alto sin mucho interés por el tema.

El rubio se exasperó por el poco interés de su amigo y su falta de visión.

\- ¿Tengo que hacer todo por ti o qué? – lo reprendió Reiner – Lo que te quiero decir es que invites a Annie.

Bertholt se puso rojo y se volteó hacia la ventana queriendo ignorar a su amigo y no hablar del tema.

\- Es tu oportunidad para reconciliarte con ella. – Continuó Reiner - ¿Quieres seguir así para siempre?

Bertholt no respondió, siguió mirando a la ventana.

\- ¿No quieres volver a hablarle nunca? – insistió el rubio.

Bertholt miró a la distancia, desde el aula podía ver el gimnasio. Recordó el día anterior cuando la había visto entrenando. Por supuesto no quería estar así siempre. Pero era muy difícil hablarle y todavía más ser solo amigos, pero la extrañaba. Extrañaba su compañía.

\- Si la invito… – empezó a decir Bertholt mientras observaba el gimnasio – Si la invito no creo que acepte.

\- Recuerda lo que te dije que… que tal vez no estará interesada ahora pero podría estarlo después.

Bertholt se quedó pensativo un momento ¿Debería intentarlo? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el subcomandante que entró a aplicar las pruebas escritas. Todos quedaron en silencio mientras les repartían las hojas, en un par de horas terminarían y entonces Bertholt podría tener tiempo de decidir si la invitaría o no.

Al terminar la prueba tenían que alistarse para la ceremonia, aún quedaban un par de horas. Bertholt había estado callado y Reiner ya no le había insistido más, sabía que se estaba pensando lo de invitar a Annie o no.

\- Regreso en un momento – dijo el rubio a su amigo – tengo que terminar un pendiente, nos vemos al rato.

Reiner tenía que averiguar dónde estaba Annie, y a conseguir una cita no tenía tiempo que perder. Bertholt se quedó solo, se fue a los vestidores a ponerse su uniforme de gala y luego volvió al campo miliar para ver si Reiner ya había regresado pero no lo encontró, aún quedaba mucho tiempo así que decidió dar una vuelta por el campo militar.

xxx

Yina había ido a solicitar más sillas para el evento y Jeff había perdido permiso para salir un momento.

Annie estaba sola tratando de colgar unas telas junto al templete que se había armado, pero incluso usando la escalera no alcanzaba a colgar la tela. Le faltaban unos pocos centímetros. Bertholt, llevado por la curiosidad de cómo iba a quedar el salón de la ceremonia, estaba en la entrada mirando a Annie, sonrió al verla esforzarse por alcanzar el clavo para atorar la tela. Decidió entrar

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Preguntó Berthotl

La repentina pregunta asustó a Annie quien no esperaba que alguien estuviera ahí. Perdió el equilibrio por un momento y se tambaleó, dejó la tela caer al suelo. Bertholt se apuró a alcanzar la escalera para atraparla en caso de que se cayera pero Annie pudo mantener el equilibrio.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Annie un poco molesta por haberla asustado.

\- Tenía curiosidad por ver cómo iba quedando el salón – respondió el muchacho.

Annie bajó de la escalera.

\- Bueno, como ves no hay mucho que… - Annie prestó atención a Bertholt quien usaba un uniforme militar de gala – …ver.

La rubia no pudo negar que se veía bastante bien, pero por supuesto no iba a decírselo. Bertholt se adelantó hacia ella, cogió la tela del suelo. Sólo necesitó subir media escalera y un mínimo esfuerzo para poder colgar la tela de aquel clavo que parecía inalcanzable para la pequeña chica.

\- Gracias- dijo Annie.

Ambos quedaron el silencio por un momento.

\- Felicidades por tu promoción. – dijo Annie rompiendo el silencio. - Parece que todos ya te han felicitado menos yo. Creo que serás un buen líder de escuadrón.

Bertholt sonrió.

\- Cuando… cuando ya no estés en el almacén te voy a solicitar dentro de mi escuadrón – dijó él.

\- No lo hagas, he escuchado que eres muy exigente. Un dolor de cabeza.

\- Pero… acabas de decir que sería un gran líder.

\- Un gran líder y un gran dolor de cabeza.

Ambos se miraron por un momento. Annie esbozó una leve sonrisa. Bertholt sonrió.

\- ¿Estás haciendo todo esto sola? – preguntó al chico alto un poco preocupado por el exceso de trabajo que eso representaría para ella.

Annie negó con la cabeza.

\- Me están ayudando pero ahora fueron a traer lo que falta.

Bertholt observó el salón, Annie aún tenía que colgar la tela del otro lado de la pared. El chico alto sin decirle nada o pedirle permiso tomó la escalera, la colocó del otro lado disponiéndose a colgar la tela.

\- No tienes que hacer eso – le dijo Annie – es mi trabajo.

Bertholt terminó y bajó de la escalera.

\- Gracias – le dijo Annie.

\- Ya me voy, supongo que todavía tienes muchas cosas que hacer – se despidió el moreno.

Annie lo observó irse. Bertholt llegó a la puerta y se detuvo. Estuvo unos segundos sin decir nada. Volteo a ver a Annie.

\- Va a haber un evento luego de la ceremonia – empezó a decir Bertholt a quien le empezaron sudar las manos.

\- Lo sé – respondió Annie.

\- ¿Sí? Bueno… ¿Te…? - Bertholt quería continuar, sentía las manos heladas y sudorosas, las palabras no salían de su boca y Annie no dejaba de mirarlo. Bertholt respiró profundo, esta era la última vez que intentaría algo, tenía que hacerlo - ¿Quieres ir conmigo? Al evento como mi acompañante… como amigos. Si no quieres está bien, no tienes que ir, perdóname por invitarle, ya no te molestaré más.

Bertholt agachó la cabeza y suspiró. Iba a darse media vuelta para irse, derrotado, sin recordar que ni siquiera había dejado a Annie contestar.

\- Me gustaría ir contigo – respondió la chica.

Bertholt sonrió. ¿Había escuchado bien?

\- Me gustaría ir pero no creo estar invitada, ese evento es solo para quienes están en el escuadrón y yo por ahora no lo estoy. Pero si pudiera iría. Lo siento, Bertholt.

El chico alto estaba un poco decepcionado pero aun así estaba feliz porque no lo habían rechazado. Annie por su parte había cumplido con su parte del trato y Reiner ya no estaría molestándola más, aunque por otra parte le había gustado ver a su amigo después de un tiempo y saber que no la odiaba.

\- ¿Ya está listo todo? – Ymir entró al salón interrumpiendo el momento - ¡Bertholt! ¿qué haces aquí? qué guapo te ves con tu uniforme de gala ¿No lo crees Annie?

Bertholt se ruborizó esperando la respuesta de Annie. Pero ella solos se encogió de hombros.

\- El uniforme le va bien – respondió la rubia.

\- Cuando termines aquí te vas a cambiar, Leonhart – le ordenó Ymir– si te apuras vas a poder estar en la ceremonia o al menos el evento de gala después.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó ella desconcertada.

\- Todos los del escuadrón de la milicia están invitados, aunque estés de castigo en el almacén sigues perteneciendo a los guerreros – Ymir se acercó a Bertholt -. A mí me gustaría ir pero no estoy en la lista de honor es una lástima – dijo acariciando el brazo de chico alto solo para molestarlo y ponerlo nervioso, cosa que había funcionado.

Ymir sonrió.

\- Veo que ya casi terminan – observó Ymir - ¿Qué hace falta?

\- Unas sillas y colgar el escudo en el centro del escenario– respondió la rubia.

\- Excelente. Bueno, ahora que lo pienso hay varias cosas de papeleo por hacer tal vez no alcances a estar en la ceremonia. Diles a Yina y Jeff que terminen y te espero en la oficina.

Ymir salió dejando solos nuevamente a Bertholt y Annie.

\- Entonces… entonces te veré allá– dijo Bertholt.

\- Sí – respondió ella sin estar segura de querer ir, pero ya había dado su palabra.

Bertholt salió del lugar, quería buscar a Reiner y darle la buena noticia.

Annie ya no podía zafarse de la situación y era culpa de Reiner. No quería ir porque los eventos sociales la incomodaban… y si, también por Bertholt, no quería que terminara pensando que era una cita. Ni siquiera tenía nada que ponerse, solo le habían dado uniforme de gala a los que iban a ser ascendidos y ella no tenía vestidos. Y solo tenía unas horas para arreglar el asunto. Que gran molestia.

xxx

Todo estaba listo para la ceremonia, los asistentes ya estaban en las sillas pero Annie no había tenido tiempo de asistir. Tras bastidores se encontraban los chicos que iban a encabezar la ceremonia. El subcomandante entró para darles un aviso.

\- Durante la ceremonia vamos a anunciar los nombres de lo que sí pasaron la evaluación y sólo esos van a subir a la plataforma. Y al final habrá invitados especiales a quienes les daremos la bienvenida.

Después de decir esto el subcomandante se retiró.

La ceremonia comenzó con un montón de formalismos. Todos los que habían hecho la evaluación fueron nombrados, como lo sospechaban nadie reprobaba esas pruebas. A cada uno se les dio una medalla y un escudo para simbolizar que ahora era líderes. El subcomandante hizo un anuncio para concluir la ceremonia.

\- Quiero dar la bienvenida a los guerreros sobrevivientes que han regresado de una difícil misión. –dijo- Únicamente dos han regresado pero trayendo el éxito consigo. Al estrado pasa una chica de cabello negro y largo y un chico que parece un poco mayor que ella.

Por alguna razón ella les resulta conocida a Reiner y a Bertholt en algún lado la han visto pero no recordaban dónde. Cuando todo hubo finalziado los asistentes y los condecorados se mezclaron y entre pláticas y felicitaciones Reiner se ve sorprendido por el abrazo de aquella extraña pero familiar mujer que había estado en el escenario junto con él.

\- Apenas y los reconocí – dijo ella al soltar a Reiner – pero que grandote te pusiste.

La chica se acerca a Bertholt y también lo abraza. Bertholt se sonroja, más de vergüenza que de nervios.

\- Qué alto. Y que guapos con sus uniformes.

Ambos chicos se voltean a ver desconcertados. De pronto Reiner recuerda quien es ella, claro. Desde que eran niños no se veían y ella había cambiado bastante.

\- ¡Kate! – Exclamó Reiner - Has sobrevivido todo este tiempo.

\- ¿Qué? Si la sorprendida de que sigan vivos soy yo - reprochó ella dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo a Reiner – Me da un poco de miedo preguntar pero ¿Y Marcel? ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

Bertholt y Reiner se miraron uno al otro sin saber cómo explicarle a su hermana que Marcel ni siquiera había llegado a la ciudad amurallada. Pero su silencio los delataba.

\- Ya veo… - dijo Kate manteniendo la calma – creo que me sorprendería más si los 4 de ustedes hubieran sobrevivido. ¿Y Annie? No la veo por aquí recibiendo su ascenso y toda la cosa, como ustedes. Tampoco sobrevivió ¿cierto? Nosotros igual éramos cuatro en nuestra misión y solo regresamos dos. Gajes del oficio supongo. Lo lamento mucho, Berth, sé estabas interesado en ella.

Bertholt se sonrojó ¿de verdad siempre había sido tan obvio?

\- Bueno, yo no, es que ella no está… - tartamudeó el moreno.

\- Entonces iremos tú y yo juntos a la gala después de la ceremonia – dijo Kate sin dejarlo terminar.

Bertholt no pudo explicarle que Annie aún vivía o que ya había quedado con ella de ir al evento de gala porque otros compañeros llegaron a interrumpirlos y se acercaron a hablar con Kate y preguntarle cosas.

Continuará…

NA: Bueno, ahora que han leído les comento que parte del motivo de mi tardanza fue mi decisión de introducir o no al personaje de Kate y cómo. Al final decidí si meterlo de una vez en este capítulo para que la historia avance más rápido porque tengo ideas interesantes para meter. Prometo que no se va a convertir en una película gringa de adolescentes.

Recuerden que sus reviews me animan a continuar, dejen muchos.


	7. ¿Me acompañas?

[Que bueno verlos por este capítulo. Debo decir que como mencionaba Rocio Aj los acontecimientos del manga si me han afectado para escribir esta historia. Que Berth ya no esté, que no se sepa nada de Annie y apenas y muestran algo de Reiner, pero estoy decidida a terminar esta historia. Porque aunque parece que los hayan echado del manga yo les quiero dar una oportunidad en mi imaginación. Así que no se preocupen mis queridos lectores. Todavía faltan un par de capítulos más para disfrutar por el momento a leer.]

Capítulo 7

¿Me acompañas?

Annie se encontraba en la habitación de su compañera Yina. Sobre la cama había un vestido negro y uno rojo. La rubia miraba uno y luego el otro con indecisión. Después de que Bertholt se hubiera ido del almacén. Cuando Yina y Jeff regresaron Annie había preguntado a su compañera si tenía vestidos para prestarle porque más o menos tenía la misma complexión aunque Yina fuera más alta, pero eso no sería mucho problema. Annie sólo se había limitado a contarle que había sido invitada por Bertholt. Cosa que había emocionado a su compañera quien sacaba conclusiones apresuradas. Así que ahí se encontraban las dos, Annie no sabía si considerar a aquella chica su amiga, pero podía suponer que esto es lo que hacían las chicas normales.

\- Reiner y Bertholt van a ir de uniforme ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo con un vestido? -pensó Annie.

\- ¿Te los quieres probar? – le preguntó Yina quien notaba la indecisión de la rubia.

\- Debería sólo ir con mi uniforme – respondió.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No te gustan?

\- No es eso – se apuró a decir Annie - Realmente no estoy segura si es un evento tan formal.

\- Sí lo es – respondió Yina – no querrás llegar con tu uniforme y ver a todos elegantes menos tú, claro que tú también puedes llevar el uniforme de gala ¿lo tienes?

Annie negó con la cabeza. Ese uniforme no lo tenían los soldados era solo para los que tenían un rango superior y bueno, ella no tenía uno. Se quedó pensativa. Yina tenía razón. Si no tenía el uniforme tendría que ir con vestido. Al menos tenía que probárselos pues no quería que Yina se hubiera tomado la molestia por nada.

\- Que suerte tienes – comenzó a decir Yina – que un superior se fije en ti. Es súper romántico, como una novela.

\- Sólo somos amigos – respondió la rubia.

\- Berth tiene algunas admiradoras que bien podría haberlas invitado en plan de cita. Pero no, decide invitar a "solo una amiga". No te creo nada.

\- Él puede pensar lo que quiera pero yo voy como su amiga – dijo Annie sonando un poco cortante.

Yina miró a Annie sin convencerse con sus palabras. La chica tomó el vestido negro y se lo dio a Annie para que se lo probara. El rojo era muy llamativo e intuía que no querría llamar demasiado la atención. El negro era más discreto. Mientras Annie se cambiaba Yina fue a buscar en su armario un par de zapatos.

\- ¿De qué número calzas? – preguntó Yina.

\- No te preocupes por eso, yo tengo zapatos.

\- Ni hablar. Yo te voy a prestar unos zapatos de tacón alto. Ya sabes, a ver si eso ayuda a la diferencia de altura cuando se besen.

Annie se sonrojó

\- ¡Qué no es una cita! – insistió Annie.

xxx

La tarde estaba por terminar. Las personas comenzaban a llegar al evento, la mayoría iban en pareja o simplemente con amigos. Bertholt llevaba tiempo esperando en la entrada, estaba nervioso e impaciente por ver a Annie. Nunca la había visto usando ropa formal o muy femenina y la idea de verla así lo emocionaba un poco.

\- ¡Berth! Qué guapo – Kate había llegado, pero ella no llevaba vestido sino uniforme de gala al igual que él.

Bertholt quedó desconcertado porque había olvidado que Kate se había auto invitado a una cita con él y también porque ella se veía muy bien, tenía que aceptarlo. Bertholt se sonrojó un poco. El chico no sabía qué hacer, no había tenido la oportunidad de explicar a Kate que ya tenía una cita… bueno no era una cita en sí pero ya había quedado con Annie.

Bertholt suspiró.

\- Gracias, tú también te ves bien.

Kate tomó del brazo a Bertholt.

\- ¿vamos? – preguntó ella sonriendo.

El chico no pudo decir que no. Se veía bastante ilusionada. Ella lo tomó del brazo y entraron

Era un salón muy amplio, había mesas con bocadillos y meseros ofreciendo bebidas.

\- Qué bien quedó este lugar, para esto sí que no escatiman recursos. – observó Kate.

Bertholt vio las telas rojas que adornaban las paredes. Seguramente Annie había ayudado a adornar este salón también. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro recordando a la pequeña chica tratando de estirarse para colgar las telas.

\- Bertholt – Kate llamó su atención. Era evidente que estaba distraído.

De pronto Reiner los encontró. No iba acompañado de nadie aunque él afirmaba que su cita llegaría pronto.

\- Míranos juntos como en los viejos tiempos - dijo Reiner mientras despeinaba el cabello de Kate. Quien lo detuvo dándole un manotazo.

\- ¡Ya déjame! Estas arruinando nuestra cita.

\- ¿Cita? ¿Vienen juntos? – preguntó Reiner. Luego miró a Bertholt con desconcierto que en respuesta se encogió de hombros.

Kate asintió.

– Disculpa pero te voy a robar a tu cita un momento. – dijo Reiner mientras le hacía señas a Bertholt para que lo siguiera.

Se alejaron un poco, lo suficiente para que Kate no los escuchara.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó el rubio a mi amigo. – Dijiste que habías invitado a Annie.

\- Sí, lo hice. Pero no ha llegado.

\- ¿Y por qué Kate cree que están en una cita?

\- No sé.

\- Más vale que te vayas deshaciendo de ella. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando llegue Annie?

\- Va a ser un problema – dijo Bertholt pensativo –Kate cree que no sobrevivió.

Reiner se golpeó la frente con hartazgo.

\- ¿No le has aclarado nada?

\- No pienses mal. Lo voy a hacer.

\- Más vale que lo hagas antes de que Annie llegue…

Reiner obervó a Kate a lo lejos, quien estaba tomando un bocadillo de uno de los meseros. Reiner se quedó pensativo unos segundos antes de hablar.

\- Sabes qué – dijo Reiner cambiando de opinión súbitamente - ya mejor quédate con Kate, si ya le gustas no tienes que esforzarte nada. Cuando llegue Annie le digo que se vaya.

\- ¿Qué? ¡no, no hagas eso! – reprochó el alto muchacho.

Pero Reiner levantó la mano para llamar la atención de Kate y que se acercara.

\- Ya llegó mi cita, así que los dejo en la suya – dijo Reiner mientras miraba a Berth con malicia. – diviértanse.

Reiner se alejó y se perdió en la multitud. Una vez solos Kate señaló una amplia puerta lateral.

\- Mira, está abierto el jardín. Vamos a ver.

Bertholt echó un vistazo al salón, todavía no había rastro de Annie. Tenía que decirle a Kate antes de que llegara. Por cortesía la acompaño y ambos salieron del jardín principal, era amplio pero no tan grande como para perderse dentro.

\- Algún día me gustaría tener un jardín así de grande – comentó Kate.

\- Sí – dijo Berth distraído, mirando hacía dentro del salón. Kate lo notó pero no dijo nada.

Los dos quedaron en silencio por un momento. Es ahora o nunca – pensó Bertholt

– Escucha, tengo que decirte algo… - comenzó a decir,

\- Bertholt – lo interrumpió la chica – Necesito saber algo ¿Cómo era la vida en Erdia? ¿Le gustaba a mi hermano? ¿Consiguió otra familia adoptiva allá que lo cuidara?

Esa pregunta hizo que el muchacho se olvidara de decirle la verdad a su amiga de la infancia. Ahora tenía que confesarle otra cosa. No le parecía la mejor conversación pero tarde o temprano Kate tenía que saberlo.

\- Lo siento, Kate. Marcel no llegó a ver Erdia.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Llegamos a la isla pero en el camino fuimos atacados por un titán. Marcel perdió la vida salvando a Reiner. Él nunca llegó a los muros.

Kate no respondió, bajó la mirada. Pensativa.

\- Si yo hubiera ido, no habría muerto – dijo al fin, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Bertholt intentaba buscar palabras de consuelo cuando ella sin previo aviso lo abrazó. No podía rechazar el abrazo de su amiga quien lloraba la pérdida de su hermano.

xxx

Annie entró al salón. Llevaba el vestido negro. Se sentía un poco ajena al lugar y no veía a Bertholt por ningún lado. ¿La había dejado plantada? ¿Para qué la había invitado entonces?

\- Todo es culpa de Reiner – pensó Annie.

Conocía a los que estaban presentes pero ninguno era su amigo. Había pasado tanto tiempo alejándose de la gente que no le era posible socializar ahora. Además de que seguía sin verlo necesario. La pequeña rubia se paseó por el salón y en algún momento se percató de la presencia de Reiner, y como aun no encontraba a Bertholt se acercó a él.

Mientras tanto Kate y Bertholt no se habían adentrado al jardín y mientras ella lo abrazaba él alcanzaba a mirar por la puerta. Pudo ver a Annie a lo lejos. Se veía perdida, miraba de un lado a otro. Seguro buscándolo. Bertholt se sintió culpable, estaba atorado en esa situación. Finalmente vio como Annie se detuvo y se dirigió a un lugar en específico. Se dirigía hacía Reiner. Bertholt entró en pánico. Si se encontraban le diría a Annie que se fuera.

Reiner estaba de espaldas distraído hablando con una chica cuando Annie se puso detrás de él, esperando que notara su presencia, pero él como si nada seguía hablando.

\- ¡Reiner! – lo llamó la pequeña rubia quien lo hizo sobresaltar haciendo que tirara la bebida sobre su uniforme.

\- Lo acababa de llevar a la tintorería – se quejó.

\- ¿Has visto a Bertholt? - ´preguntó Annie sin importarle la tragedia del uniforme recién lavado.

Reiner levantó la mirada, buscando a Bertholt. Y lo encontró todavía del otro lado de la puerta del jardín. Sus miradas se encontraron desde lejos. Bertholt movió su cabeza de un lado a otro suplicando a su amigo que no lo hiciera.

Desde lejos el chico colosal pudo ver que Reiner y Annie intercambiaban algunas palabras. Bertholt miró a Kate en espera de una oportunidad de poder deshacerse de ella, pero no parecía posible. ¿Debería actuar como un patán?

\- Kate – Bertholt la separó de sí para terminar el abrazo. – siento mucho lo que pasó, créeme que si pudiera regresar el tiempo lo habría salvado. Pero ahora tengo algo importante que decirte…

En ese momento dos chicos entraron corriendo, interrumpiéndolos y empujando a a Bertholt accidentalmente. Los dos chicos se disculparon entre risas y se adentraron al jardín.

XXX

\- Espera aquí – pidió Reiner a Annie – no te muevas.

El robusto chico se adentró en la multitud pero Annie no quiso esperar ahí. No iba a permitir que la hicieran esperar en vano o que se tardaran horas y ella se quedara ahí como una tonta. No. Si Bertholt no estaba disponible entonces quería irse ya.

Annie siguió a Reiner. No fue difícil porque era muy grande y no se perdía de vista. Atravesó el salón y vio una amplia puerta que muy posiblemente daba a un jardín. Reiner se metió ahí. Annie quiso seguirlo pero una de las camareras se tropezó con ella, tirando todas las bebidas que traía en la bandeja. Lo que hizo que Annie se distrajera por un momento ayudando a la camarera.

Reiner entró. Ahí estaban aquellos dos aún.

\- Bertholt – llamó Reiner – te buscan.

Bertholt miró a Kate.

\- Ve – dijo ella – aquí te espero.

\- Yo me quedo un rato a hacerte compañía – se ofreció Reiner.

Bertholt salió de la puerta y apenas y había dado un paso dentro del salón cuando se topó con Annie. Frente a frente.

\- Annie. Sí llegaste – le dijo Bertholt

\- Eso acordamos .

\- Te ves muy bien.

\- ¿Por qué estabas allá? Pensé que nos veríamos en la entrada – dijo la chica ignorando el cumplido de Bertholt. Se sentía un poco molesta por la situación.

\- Bueno, es que yo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco

Annie lo miró dudando de sus palabras. ¿Cuál aire fresco si se habían quedado de ver afuera? Pero no le dijo nada, porque había llegado tarde y no lo culpaba por haber entrado al salón.

\- Vamos entonces – dijo Annie queriendo salir al jardín.

\- ¡no! – la detuvo – vamos por unas bebidas mejor.

Bertholt la tomó de la mano y la llevó adentro alejándola de la entrada al jardín.

Era de esperarse que Bertholt de pronto se viera envuelto en un juego de "espérame aquí, debo ir al sanitario y voy a traerte una bebida" entre las dos chicas. Haciendo esperar a una y a la otra sin prestarles realmente atención. Y sin atreverse a confesar la verdad. Lo que el muchacho no previó es que ambas chicas tenían poca paciencia.

\- Bertholt ¿Podrías traerme una bebida? – Pidió Kate después de haber pasado unos minutos con él.

\- Claro, ahora vuelvo – el alto muchacho se fue a conseguir las bebidas y Kate decidió muy atentamente con la mirada.

Kate lo observó desde lejos y dirigirse a la mesa de las bebidas, hasta ahora nada inusual. De pronto, la chica observó que su cita miraba insistentemente hacia un lugar. Miró en esa dirección. Entre la multitud encontró a una pequeña chica rubia. Kate desconcertada se encaminó hacia ella, estaba segura de que la conocía. Se acercó sin decir nada. Sólo se le quedó viendo. Annie puso notar la insistente mirada de aquella chica de cabello negro quien no le aparta la mirada y ni siquiera intenta disimularlo. Annie la miró también con intención de reclamarle pero al verla se le hizo tan familiar, tan familiar pero por más que lo intentaba no puedo recordar.

Finalmente Kate se acercó.

\- Ya entiendo porque Bertholt está tan distraído – le dijo Kate- yendo de un lado a otro como un tonto. ¿Y por qué? Por la chica que supuestamente está muerta.

Annie no le respondió. ¿Quién era y de qué estaba hablando? Estaba un poco desconcertada porque no lograba recordarla y sobre todo la forma en que se dirigía a ella. Kate se percató del desconcierto de la rubia así que para refrescarle un poco la memoria simuló darle una patada baja a Annie a quien apenas tocó. En cuanto lo hizo Annie pudo recordar quien era. Alguna vez entrenaron juntas antes de que fuera ella elegida para ser el titan femenino. Pero a decir verdad los recuerdos no eran tan gratos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Esperando que mi cita me traiga una bebida – respondió Kate.

\- ¿Te metiste a la milicia por gusto? – preguntó Annie.

\- Claro que no - respondió Kate – aunque perdí ante ti aquella vez no quedé fuera. No puedes quedar fuera. Si te eligen es de por vida ya sea para una cosa o para otra. Pero míranos, hasta ahora nos ha ido bien ¿no es así?

Annie no le respondió. Seguir con vida no era precisamente el único factor para considerar que le iba bien.

\- No te vi en la ceremonia – dijo Kate cambiando el tema.

\- No estaba ahí –respondió Annie- Sigo en el escuadrón especial pero ahora estoy trabajando en el almacén como medida disciplinaria.

\- ¿Medida disciplinaria? ¿Eres una rebelde? – Kate intentó adivinar- ¿Insubordinación? ¿Golpeaste a un superior? O mejor aún ¿te liaste con un superior?

\- Impuntualidad – respondió cortante la rubia.

\- Qué aburrido.

En ese momento Bertholt apareció con la bebida de Kate en la mano. El chico había ido a buscar a Kate pero como no la había encontrado había regresado donde estaba Annie. Al verlas juntas Bertholt empezó a sudar. Kate tomó la bebida y le dio un sorbo.

\- Gracias, cariño. Estaba sedienta.

Annie lo volteó a ver. Él quiso decir algo pero sus palabras se atropellaban entre sí.

\- Ahórrate la explicación – dijo Annie – yo cumplí con mi parte de acompañarte ¿no es así? Esta no era una cita de todas formas. Me voy entonces.

Kate y Bertholt vieron a Annie marcharse. Bertholt miró a Kate y luego a Annie. Fue tras ella. Primero caminando, pero Annie se había apurado para salir, tuvo que correr un poco para alcanzarla. El moreno salió y miró a su alrededor. Annie no había ido muy lejos. Se había sentado en una banca y se estaba quitando los zapatos.

Cuando Bertholt se acercó parecía que se había limpiado unas lágrimas rápidamente son el dorso de la mano. ¿Estaba llorando?

\- Lo lamento, Annie. – Bertholt comenzó a disculparse – No es lo que parece…

\- No tienes que explicarme nada – lo interrumpió la chica – Debiste haberme dicho para que no me tomara la molestia de venir.

\- Yo no la invité, ella fue la que estuvo insistiendo…

\- Sólo somos amigos. Tú puedes salir con quien tú quieras.

\- No supe cómo decirle a Kate que…

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Que habías quedado con alguien más? – Annie se enojó, ya estaba harta de que hablara así - ¿Qué yo no estaba muerta? ¿Qué es lo que no supiste decir?

Bertholt no decía nada, solo la miraba. Annie se puso de pie y miró a Bertholt.

\- Nunca es tu intensión – le reclamó – nunca es tu culpa. Nunca es tu decisión. Nunca sabes cómo decirle a la gente lo que quieres

Bertholt también se puso de pie sin decir nada.

\- Contéstame. ¡Di algo, haz algo! – le gritó Annie.

Bertholt parecía no reaccionar. Annie ya no iba a esperar más. Era momento de marcharse pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Bertholt la tomó de un brazo y la jaló hacia él abrazándola con firmeza. Annie se sorprendió de esta acción quiso poner resistencia pero Bertholt no la dejó.

\- No siempre estoy indeciso. Sabes que de ti estoy seguro. De verdad lo siento. Te prometo que algún día seré la clase de hombre al que puedas aceptar.

Annie dejó de luchar y cerró los ojos. Aquella situación trajo algunas memorias enterradas a su mente. El recuerdo de un fuerte sonido de cristal rompiéndose, seguido de aquella misma cálida sensación de alivio y de seguridad. ¿Había sido solamente él quien la había rescatado? No estaba segura de eso pero la sensación era la misma; allí entre aquellos brazos se sentía protegida y nada malo podría pasarle mientras él estuviera ahí.

Xxx

NA: ¿Qué las pareció? Estuvo un poquillo cursi pero no tanto creo yo. Este capítulo fue particularmente difícil de escribir… bueno, todos son difíciles por eso me tardo porque quiero escribir algo decente y que ustedes disfruten la historia. Y espero que así sea.

Besos y abrazos todos queridos lectores.


	8. Lejos de casa

Capítulo 8

Lejos de casa

Muy lejos de la ciudad de Mare en un camino de terracería iban Bertholt y Kate dentro de un vehículo. Solo eran ellos dos y el conductor. Iban por una zona desértica. Grandes montañas secas y rocosas se elevaban junto a ellos y había poca vegetación.

Bertholt miraba por la ventana, el vehículo levantaba mucho polvo a su paso, llevaban varias horas de viaje y a veces Kate no paraba de hablar. Pero a eso no incomodaba a Bertholt, a veces solo la ignoraba. Bertholt sacó del bolsillo frontal de su chaqueta un anillo plateado. Era pequeño. Lo observó y sintió los bordes redondeados y suaves.

\- Que bonito, déjame ver – dijo Kate repentinamente mientras le arrebataba el anillo.

Bertholt intentó detenerla pero ella fue más rápida. Kate se puso el anillo, lo observó con cuidado y al presionar un lado una pequeña navaja curveada salió de él.

\- ¡Pero que conveniente! – Exclamó la chica - ¿Dónde conseguiste esto?

Kate se sacó el anillo y lo miro a contra luz.

\- Parece que tiene una inscripción adentro – comentó la chica.

Pero antes de que pudiera leerla Bertholt agarró la muñeca de Kate y le quitó el anillo. Lo guardó de nuevo en su bolsillo.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó Kate – no pensé que fuera nada importante.

\- No importa- respondió él.

Por el resto del camino ninguno de los dos habló hasta que Bertholt notó afuera algo que llamó su atención.

\- Detente aquí – le pidió al conductor.

El vehículo se detuvo y Bertholt bajó y caminó unos metros, había un bolso empolvado tirado en el suelo. Lo levanto y sacudió, vio que tenía el escudo de la milicia de Mare. Le hizo señas a Kate para que se acercara.

\- Mira – le indicó para que la chica viera el suelo.

Había huellas de zapato en el suelo junto con huellas de ruedas de carreta y caballos. Las huellas se veía caóticas, unas encima de otras como si hubiera habido una pelea. Luego las huellas de carreta seguían y se perdían en el relieve del paisaje

\- Seguiremos a pie. Espéranos aquí – pidió el moreno al conductor.

Los dos muchachos siguieron aquellas extrañas huellas entre los montículos de tierra y las grandes rocas.

\- ¿Crees que son huellas de Hissel y su escuadrón? – preguntó Kate.

\- Posiblemente. Si seguimos por esta dirección llegamos a la ciudad de Karan. A dónde ellos iban. – Respondió Bertholt – parece que los emboscaron.

\- ¿Tenemos que ir hasta allá?

\- Espero que no.

Los dos siguieron las huellas, el sol brillaba con fuerza y ambos chicos tenían que cubrir sus cabezas con una bufanda ligera para poder aguantar el sol.

\- Me alegra que me hayan puesto en tu equipo- comentó Kate intentando hacer menos pesada la caminata.

\- Creí que nadie quería estar con mi escuadrón – respondió él – porque soy muy estricto.

\- Porque son novatos y tontos. Pero hay más probabilidades de sobrevivir si tú eres el líder, te lo aseguro.

\- Gracias, Kate- respondió el chico – aunque no estoy muy seguro de eso.

Un árbol solitario apareció a lo lejos, lo que fue un gran alivio porque pudieron ir a sentarse un momento a descansar bajo la sombra. Bertholt tomó la cantimplora y bebió agua. Kate estiro la mano en señal de que le diera agua. El chico le dio la cantimplora y Kate bebió.

\- Es casi como si nos besáramos - dijo Kate al terminar mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

\- No… no es así – respondió Bertholt un poco sonrojado.

\- ¿Te confieso algo? - empezó a decir la chica – No quería venir a esta misión pero cuando escuché que iba a ir contigo acepté sin pensarlo.

\- Me… me alegra que hayas venido – respondió un poco incómodo – de hecho yo fui quien te solicitó para que vinieras.

\- ¿Me querías contigo?

\- Sí

Sin previo aviso Kate se lanzó hacía Bertholt y lo besó. Solo por un segundo porque el chico la apartó en seguida.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le reclamó el moreno.

Bertholt no sabía qué hacer. Estaba confundido y no sabía si enojarse con su amiga. Nunca había besado a nadie y Kate no era la persona a la que esperaba besar por primera vez.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó Kate y se puso de pie. – tú dijiste… es que primero dices que me quieres contigo y luego… no sé.

Bertholt también se puso de pie.

\- Yo lo siento también, Kate. Solo hablaba de la misión. Te elegí porque conoces bien el área. Disculpa.

\- Entiendo – Respondió decepcionada - Entonces… qué esperamos para continuar - dijo como si nada hubiera pasado.

24 horas antes…

El castigo de Annie estaba por finalizar y después de eso volvería a los escuadrones y sería asignada a un grupo. Se había acostumbrado a estar en los almacenes. En realidad no era como todos creían, no había ratas ni suciedad. Todo se mantenía en orden y limpio, las actividades allí eran simples y lo más importante no había misiones.

Annie y Yina estaban acomodando las últimas cajas.

\- Estás más callada de lo normal – comentó Yina. - ¿Es porque mañana al fin te reintegras a los escuadrones militares?

Annie asintió.

\- Yo pensaba que esperabas con ansias ese momento. Así podrías ver a Bertholt todos los días.

\- ¿Por qué dices que eso me gustaría? – reclamó Annie.

\- Porque pasas mucho tiempo con él últimamente, aunque por otro lado ver tanto tiempo a una persona podría ser agobiante...

Annie dejó de escuchar el parloteo de su amiga. No había reparado en eso pero después de aquella fiesta Bertholt había ido a buscarla cada vez que podía para comer juntos e incluso los días de descanso se veían.

\- No es nada de eso– respondió Annie finalmente

\- ¿No?

Annie negó con la cabeza pero no quiso continuar con la conversación.

Aunque se hubieran vuelto más cercanos Bertholt ya no había intentado declararse o siquiera tocar el tema. A Annie le parecía bien este acuerdo silencioso al que habían llegado o eso creía porque a veces pensaba que tal vez no estaría mal intentar ser algo más que amigos. Pero ella no se atrevía siquiera a insinuarlo ¿Y si ahora ella era la rechazada? Tal vez lo mejor era dejarlo así y que la vida siguiera su curso, a ver qué pasaba.

Ymir entró al almacén.

\- Terminaron rápido. – dijo.

\- Eran pocas cosas por acomodar. – respondió la rubia.

\- Que bueno porque antes de que te vayas quiero que me ayudes con el papeleo. Eres bastante buena en eso. Me vas a hacer falta cuando te vayas.

Aunque quisiera, Ymir no podía solicitar a Annie a los almacenes y la rubia lo sabía. No podía ir a ningún otro lado más que a los escuadrones porque tenía el poder del titán, la necesitaban para las misiones. Incluso a Ymir la habían llegado a enviar aunque no fuera un soldado.

\- ¿Puedes dejarnos solas un momento?- pidió Ymir a Yina quien salió del lugar.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Annie.

\- Quiero que veas algo.

Ymir la llevó a un compartimiento que siempre había estado bajo llave. Sólo Ymir y algún otro personal autorizado podían entrar ahí. Annie no podría negar que le daba cierta curiosidad.

\- Esto lo empezaron a traer desde hace tres semanas – comentó Ymir.

La chica alta abrió la puerta; adentro había armamento y suministros para la guerra, lo que sólo podía significar una cosa.

\- Mare piensa invadir Karan.

\- ¿Por qué me muestras esto? – preguntó Annie preocupada porque ahora tenía información de más. Hubiera preferido no saber.

\- Seguro van a mandar a los escuadrones de titanes pronto. No deben dejar que suceda.

\- ¿Qué podría hacer yo? No puedo hacer nada.

\- Mare es como las langostas, se acaban los recursos de un lugar y van por otro. Así va a seguir siempre. Y se sienten muy seguros respaldados por el poder de los titanes.

\- Si se dan cuenta o sospechan de mí simplemente le darán mi titán a otro – replicó Annie.

\- Me debes un favor, Leonhardt. Por no reportarte el primer día que llegaste al almacén

Afuera se escucharon pasos de alguien que se acercaba. Ymir cerró la puerta del lugar.

\- Hablo en serio – dijo Ymir – y no le digas de esto a nadie.

Ymir salió. Annie quedó sola en el lugar. ¿Qué haría ahora con esa información que tenía? No podía hacer nada realmente, aunque definitivamente no quería que se iniciara otra guerra porque seguramente ella y los otros titanes cambiantes serían enviados.

Annie se apresuró y cuando ayudó a Ymir con el papeleo no habló con ella. Ya no quería saber más. Simplemente terminó y se retiró.

Se dirigió al lago, se había quedado de ver con Bertholt. Aún era temprano pero quería tener tiempo para estar sola y pensar. Lanzar piedras al agua le ayudaba a tranquilizarse y a matar el tiempo.

\- Lamento la tardanza – dijo Bertholt al llegar al lugar una hora después. Su respiración se encontraba agitada.

\- Acabo de llegar también – mintió Annie levantando su mirada hacia el chico y sonriendo levemente.

Bertholt se sonrojó. Annie le hizo una seña para que se sentara junto a ella. No lo pensó dos veces y se sentó. Annie se inclinó y recargó su cabeza en el brazo del chico porque no llegaba al hombro.

\- Escuché que vas a ir a una misión – comentó Annie.

\- Solo es una misión de reconocimiento y búsqueda.- respondió el moreno.

\- Solo de búsqueda… nosotros fuimos a una misión de búsqueda y estuvimos años en Erdia.

Bertholt no supo que decir. No tenía más que la mínima información necesaria para realizar la misión y nunca se sabía qué podría pasar. Ciertamente no quería terminar lejos tanto tiempo otra vez. Lo que significaría que ya no vería a Annie.

\- Quiero ir contigo – dijo repentinamente la rubia mientras se enderezaba - Ya voy a volver a la milicia y seguro que si tú lo solicitas me dejarán ir contigo.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? pensó Annie. Quería ir en parte porque estaba preocupada por Bertholt y en parte por lo que le había mostrado Ymir en el almacén. ¿Acaso estaba dispuesta a jugar a ser una espía otra vez? Con lo pésima que era mintiendo.

Bertholt sonrió por la evidente preocupación de ella. El chico acercó su mano al rostro de Annie y acarició su mejilla haciendo que la chica olvidara lo que estaba pensando. Berth acomodó el cabello de la rubia detrás de su oreja.

\- Aunque me gustaría que vinieras conmigo no creo que sea posible. Ya me han asignado compañero.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Bueno… - Bertholt dudó un momento– me parecía bastante útil que Kate me acompañara.

\- ¿La asignaron o tú la elegiste? – preguntó Annie.

\- Ella ya estuvo allá y conoce muy bien el área.

\- Está bien – dijo Annie poniéndose de pie. Sacudió el pasto de su pantalón – mucha suerte en tu misión, entonces.

\- Espera.

Bertholt se levantó enseguida y se puso de pie frente a ella para que no se fuera. La noticia la había hecho enojar.

\- Va a ir porque es conveniente y así podremos terminar más rápido. No tienes que ponerte celosa.

\- No estoy celosa. – reclamó Annie cruzándose de brazos y apartando la mirada.

Bertholt buscó rápidamente en la bolsa de su pantalón y sacó un collar con un dije en forma de gato.

\- Había venido para darte esto – dijo Bertholt tomando la mano de Annie y poniendo el collar en su palma. – la vi hace poco y creí que te gustaría.

Annie obervó el collar. Era muy bonito.

\- Yo no tengo nada para darte – comentó Annie mirando el collar.

\- No importa. No tienes que darme nada.

Annie agachó la mirada, un poco avergonzada por su comportamiento.

\- Préstamelo – le pidió Bertholt.

El chico tomó el collar, se paró detrás de Annie y se lo puso.

\- Te queda muy bien – dijo sonriendo – mejor de lo que esperaba.

Annie pensó por un momento. Sacó el anillo plateado de su dedo. Miró a Bertholt y tomó su mano para dárselo.

\- No… no tienes que dármelo – dijo Bertholt intentando regresárselo a Annie. – te lo dio tu padre.

\- Te lo estoy prestando solamente. Regrésamelo cuando vuelvas de la misión.

Bertholt miró el anillo. Annie siempre lo traía y nunca lo había prestado ni siquiera para que lo vieran ¿y ahora se lo estaba dando? Si no tuviera que irse, si no hubiera la posibilidad aunque fuera muy pequeña de que no regresara habría intentado, no sé, algo. Realmente apreciaba el gesto.

El chico se inclinó hacia ella. Annie vio su rostro acercándose al de ella. No estaba segura de que debía hacer, sintió ganas de empujarlo pero no lo hizo. Automáticamente levanto el rostro hacia el muchacho. Pudo sentir la respiración de Bertholt cerca y cerró los ojos. Sintió un beso en la frente. Annie abrió los ojos. Se sintió un poco tonta. ¿Acaso estaba esperando que la besara o qué? Aunque se sintió aliviada también porque si la hubiera besado no hubiera sabido que hacer después ni en qué términos quedarían. Pero igual estaba un poco decepcionada. Sólo un poco. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Solo se miraron, en silencio. Pasaron el resto de la tarde allí junto al lago sentados uno junto al otro sólo platicando.

XXX

24 horas después…

Las huellas que seguían Bertholt y Kate se dirigía hacia una cueva al pie de una montaña rocosa. Bertholt apresuró el paso y Kate lo siguió.

\- No es buena idea adentrarse en estas cuevas –comentó Kate

Pero Bertholt igual entró sin dudar. En cuanto más avanzaban estaba más oscuro Kate sacó una lámpara para iluminar y siguió adelante. Bertholt hizo lo mismo.

Al adentrarse más al lugar Kate percibió manchas rojas en el suelo y un mal olor. Esto la hizo suponer lo peor.

\- Berth – llamó ella – mira esto.

El moreno se acercó y vio las manchas en el suelo.

\- Espérame aquí – le pidió a Kate.

Pero Kate no se quedó ahí, ella también había ido a hacer esa búsqueda y no había llegado hasta allá para quedarse atrás y terminar con información de segunda mano contada por Bertholt. Los dos avanzaron un poco y el terrible olor los obligó a cubrirse la nariz y boca con la bufanda, de pronto sus linternas iluminaron algo. Al prestar atención se dieron cuenta que eran cuerpos y traían el uniforme militar.

Kate dejó de iluminar los cuerpos, no era algo agradable de ver.

\- ¿Es… es Hissel y su escuadrón? – preguntó Kate

Bertholt movió uno de los cuerpos para reconocer alguno de los rostros. Efectivamente se trataba de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó la chica.

\- Tenemos que llevar los cuerpos de regreso.

\- ¿Todos? Hay que pedir ayuda para esto.

\- No podemos – respondió Bertholt- no sabemos si quien hizo esto podría regresar a deshacerse de los cuerpos.

\- ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

\- Es una orden, Kate – dijo Bertholt finalizando la discusión.

Kate se disponía a tomar uno de los cuerpos para arrastrarlo hacia afuera cuando escucharon un sonido de carretas y relinchidos de caballos en la entrada de la cueva.

\- No podemos permitir que se lleven los cuerpos – dijo Bertholt. – tendremos que pelear.

Continuará….

NA: Aquí la entrega del octavo capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios queridos seguidores de esta historia y sobre todo por su paciencia. Ya estaba por terminar esta historia pero se me ocurrió darle un pequeño giro para poner las cosas más interesantes. ¿Les gusta la idea? Besos y abrazos amigos lectores.


	9. Sigilo

Capítulo 9. Sigilo

24 horas antes entre los límites de Mare y Karan

Berthold y Kate escucharon las pisadas que se acercaban.

\- No creo que sea buena idea enfrentarlos directamente- susurró Kate- hay que ver quiénes son.

Dicho esto le hizo señas a Berthold para que se escondiera en algún recoveco de la cueva. La oscuridad los ayudaría a no ser descubiertos.

Las personas que entraron a la cueva, solamente eran dos y la poca luz que entraba dejaba ver que eran jóvenes soldados igual que ellos. Observaron un poco más para ver si llegaban más pero no sucedió, únicamente eran ellos dos e iban discutiendo uno con el otro.

\- Parecen Jean y Eren - pensó Bertholt con un poco de nostalgia.

Pero no había tiempo de tentarse el corazón o de sentir simpatía por ellos. Eran el enemigo y posiblemente ellos habían matado a sus compañeros. Cuando estuvieron más cerca Bertholt salió de su escondite, se lanzó contra uno de ellos y lo inmovilizó fácilmente. El otro soldado sacó su arma para disparar a Bertholt pero Kate apareció y le dio una patada alta en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - preguntó el soldado asustado y a quien forzaban a mantener la cabeza en el suelo

\- Responde tú primero - dijo Kate quien se agachó junto a él. - ¿ustedes mataron a nuestros soldados?

\- Por favor – suplicó el soldado – no me maten

\- Responde la pregunta – dijo Bertholt apretando la cabeza del joven soldado contra el suelo

El soldado se veía asustado y su respiración era agitada sabiendo que se encontraba en una situación de vida o muerte.

\- No me maten

\- ¡Responder la maldita pregunta! – repitió Bertholt mientras forzaba un poco más el brazo del soldado para provocarle dolor.

\- ¡No! ¡No fuimos nosotros! – gritó el joven con la esperanza de que al fin lo soltaran pero eso no sucedió

Bertholt únicamente aplicó menos fuerza pero no lo soltó. Bertholt miró a Kate en busca de alguna sugerencia sobre qué hacer después.

\- Deberíamos llevárnoslos también – dijo Kate – de regreso a Mare para que los interroguen.

\- Por favor – suplicó nuevamente el joven – no sabemos nada, solo nos ordenaron quemar los cuerpos. Sólo seguimos órdenes. Ustedes son soldados, deben entenderlo. Nosotros dos no podríamos matarlos, nos superaban en número.

El otro soldado comenzó a moverse y a reaccionar. Se agarró la cabeza a causa del dolor. Kate se le acercó y lo obligó a levantarse.

\- Vamos a llevarlos afuera – dijo Kate.

Ambos llegaron a la entrada de la cueva donde llegaba más luz. Los dos jóvenes soldados portaban el uniforme militar de Karan. Kate comenzó a catear al soldado que había golpeado en la cabeza de arriba abajo hasta que encontró un pequeño documento, era una carta con un sello que ni Kate ni Bertholt pudieron reconocer no era ni de Mare, ni de Karan o ninguna de las otras naciones.

\- ¿Qué es este sello? – preguntó Kate al chico mientras le mostraba la carta. - ¿De dónde es?

\- No lo sé – respondió.

\- Que conveniente – replicó Kate – si no sabes de dónde es entonces ¿A quién la ibas a entregar?

El chico no respondió, simplemente miró al suelo.

\- Entonces no te molestará que abra la carta.

Kate empujó al chico con fuerza para que cayera al suelo. Abrió la carta. Dentro solo decía

"Necesitamos dos"; firmado por Alq.

Kate leyó la carta a Bertholt. Era una carta bastante desconcertante. ¿Necesitaban dos qué?

\- Debemos llevarlos de regreso para que los interroguen – dijo Bertholt finalmente- no podemos hacerlo nosotros, si nos dicen algo inverosímil no podremos reportarlo porque no nos creerían.

\- Ya escucharon andando

Kate se acercó al soldado para cogerlo del brazo pero éste se levantó y salió corriendo. Kate lo persiguió pero el chico era muy rápido. Kate decidió detenerse y sacó su arma. Apuntó su revolver con cuidado, dejarlo escapar no era una opción, jaló el gatillo; primero disparo, falla y el chico seguía corriendo, segundo disparo, la bala impacta contra una roca muy cerca del chico.

\- Si lo dejas escapar te haré responsable de lo que pase después – le gritó Bertholt

Kate se concentró, respiró lentamente y apretó el gatillo. Le chico cayó al suelo, aún se movía, aparentemente le había dado a una pierna

\- ¡Sí! – dijo Kate para sí misma.

Corrió hacía el joven soldado y este al ver que se acercaba sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo comió. Cuando Kate se acercó espuma salía por la boca del soldado. Se había suicidado.

\- Mierda – murmuró Kate.

De pronto detrás de ella Kate escuchó un disparo, por un momento creyó que le habían disparado a ella y ya esperaba el dolor agudo que produciría la herida pero no sucedió. Si no le habían disparado a ella, entonces... Kate corrió de regreso. Al llegar encontró al otro soldado muerto en el suelo y Bertholt de pie junto a él. Kate miró al moreno en busca de respuestas.

– Me distraje cuando el otro escapó y me quitó el arma – dijo Bertholt – de disparó a sí mismo.

\- El otro también prefirió morir a que lo interrogaran.

Bertholt caminó de un lado a otro pensativo. Finalmente se detuvo y se volvió hacia Kate.

\- Regresa a Mare con los cuerpos de nuestros compañeros – dijo el moreno - y no menciones nada por ahora sobre los soldado de Karan ni sobre la carta.

\- ¿Qué regrese a Mare? – cuestionó Kate - ¿Sola?

\- Sí, yo iré a Karan.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No creo que vinieran a quemar los cuerpos. Se los iban a llevar seguramente para ver su alguno es un titán cambiante

\- ¿Crees que la carta se refiera a eso? Necesitan dos. ¿Dos cambiantes?

\- Posiblemente

\- ¿Y así quieres ir a Karan? ¿Te quieres ir a entregar o qué demonios estás pensando?

\- Que no venga a buscarme, sería peligroso.

\- Por supuesto que voy a regresar a buscarte - replicó Kate.

\- No voy a enfrentarme a nadie, solo quiero ir a buscar información. Si le dices algo a Reiner seguro vendrá a buscarme, no les digas nada, no quiero ponerlo en peligro ni a él ni a Annie.

Al pensar en Annie Bertholt sacó de su bolsillo el pequeño anillo plateado y se lo dio a Kate

– Dáselo. Tal vez lo necesite y dile a Reiner...

\- Me estas jodiendo ¿cierto? – Interrumpió Kate - ¿Es una despedida?

\- Es una orden. Regresa a Mare. Yo voy a regresar después, lo prometo.

Kate no puso más objeción, aunque no quería dejar que Bertholt se fuera solo no trató de convencerlo de lo contrario, sin embargo no estaba segura de cumplir su promesa de no ir a buscarlo.

continuará...

NA: Ya sé que me tardé mucho. Lo siento queridos lectores estuve un tanto ocupada. Hablando un poco sobre Kate, ya me lo han comentado que ella es como Peak y Galliard mezclados pero hice este OC antes de saber de la existencia de estos dos personajes y es una casualidad. Creo que a estas alturas por muy tentador que sea no puedo meter a Peak y Galliard serian demasiados personajes. Igual me veo obligada a cambiar un poco eso de los 9 titanes para que esta historia funciones, en mi idea original hay más de 9. En fin no podré hacer este universo igual al del manga. Así que no sean tan estrictos en ese sentido, denme chance, no los voy a decepcionar.


End file.
